


Glee, Season 1

by glee_fanboy



Category: Glee
Genre: American Football, Anal Sex, Analingus, Barebacking, Blackmail, Boxers, Bukkake, Canon Gay Character, Characters of color, Circle Jerk, Coming Out, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, Disability, Dubious Consent, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Incest, Jock Straps, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, briefs, cock measuring, cock size comparison kink, community: nifty erotic story archive, fleshlight, flip fucking, tighty whiteys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glee_fanboy/pseuds/glee_fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very simply how the first season should have gone, episode by episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this for the Gay Celebrity section of the Nifty Erotic Story archive. The first chapter went up Saturday, January 22, 2011.
> 
> This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to FOX. This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors.

Mr. Ryerson (Sandy) was the director of what he considered the worst glee club in the history of glee clubs. Though, he continued teaching it for the thrill of being in charge of a bunch of hormonally charged up teenagers. Despite,having a long distance girlfriend, he uses that dominant role he plays in the students' lives as fuel for his jack off sessions. The glee club was composed of three uncoordinated, tone deaf backup singers, an amazingly talented brunette named Rachael Berry, and a horribly mediocre singer by the name of Hank Saunders. The only reason why he kept giving Hank the solos is because he often wore loose fitting cargo pants with boxers, so each time he had a blood rush to his pants, it was very much obvious. Mr. Ryerson would have Hank work on different things during their one on one time to help fuel his jack off fantasies, including vocal exercises of moaning and grunting, having him visualize intimate moments to make him feel the passion of the love songs, and even rubbing his stomach himself to make sure he was engaging his core while singing.

The closest he got to actually touching Hank's sweet teen cock was one day they were working on Hank taking himself out of his comfort zone by working on his solos in nothing but his boxers.

"This will help you feel more confident in situations that you normally wouldn't." Mr. Ryerson explained to the unsure Hank. "We're going to work on `I'll Make Love to You.' Now, I got this magazine here of Jessica Fox. I want you to imagine singing to her. Visualize yourself on a bed with her, singing this song to her before you guys make love."

Hank wasn't realizing it, but his teen cock quickly got hard visualizing the situation while singing the first verse of the song. Finally, when he realized, he was already at full attention.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Ryerson. It's just, she's really hot, and this song is very passionate, and, well, you told me to visualize it," Hank said, reaching down to cover his erection with his hands. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't have time to rub one out before school like he usually does, so he was especially on edge.

"It's okay Hank," Mr. Ryerson comforted him. "It's a natural phenomenon. I was sixteen once too. Just focus on the singing, and I'm sure it'll go down. This is great practice for putting yourself out there in a situation that you're not familiar with."

Hank, started to sing again, but it wasn't long before Mr. Ryerson interrupted him.

"No, no. You're not engaging your core. Feel how your stomach muscles are totally limp. It's probably the only limp thing on your whole body right now," Mr. Ryerson joked. He then had Hank feel his abs, leaving his cock tent to be exposed again. "See, how it's just not engaged. Now flex it. There you go. Look, how even it's engaged all the way down here."

Mr. Ryerson then touched Hank's belly right above the waist band of his boxers. He was sure to linger there a moment, because the bottom of his hand was actually grazing the top of Hank's cock. Hank, who actually liked the feeling of someone touching it, didn't want to make the situation more awkward by telling Mr. Ryerson that he was touching his dick head, and decided to just wait until he stopped. But, Mr. Ryerson was lingering a little too long there.

"Okay, I think I can do it now. Can we start again?" Hank asked while blishing, putting his hands back to their boner-hiding positions.

"Actually, I think it'd be best if you concentrated on something else for the next few seconds. It seems your present condition is distracting you," Mr. Ryerson said while nodding toward Hank's crotch.

"Well, it's not just during this class. I've been hard all day. I didn't have time to masturbate in a while, so, just about anything will get me going," Hank answered, timidly.

"Alright, well, there isn't anyone else in this school by this hour. How about you just go into my office, and take care of business? I'll stop any janitors that might come in. You'll be quick about it, and then we can finish up here," Mr. Ryerson offered. Loving the idea of Hank pleasuring himself in his own office.

Hank agreed, grabbed the magazine, and walked awkwardly into the office. After shutting the door, he pulled down his boxers to his ankles, spit in his hand for some lube, and started to jack himself off. As he started to get going, Mr. Ryerson barged in, saying that he had some lotion in his office desk to help him do the deed. Hank didn't have time to pull up his boxers, so he stood there bare ass, with only his hands to cover his raging hard on.

"Go on and take the lotion, it has to be better than the spit that you must be using." Mr. Ryerson said while handing Hank the bottle. "Oh, and here is some Kleenex too, I don't want any cum stains on my office carpet, now do I?"

As Hank reached to grab both the bottle of lotion and the Kleenex from Mr. Ryerson, he ended up dropping both, causing him to instinctively try to catch them with both of his hands. That's when he realized that Mr. Ryerson just saw him in all of his teenage glory. He quickly turned around, leaving Mr. Ryerson a great view of his hot virgin ass.

"It's okay Hank. I'm a guy too," Mr. Ryerson reminded him. Besides, now that I've already seen it, you can really work on getting out of your comfort zone, by masturbating in front of me. Have you ever done that before?"

Hank hesitated, "well, I've jacked off with my buddy once while we watched porn, but it was when I was in middle school, and we didn't even know what we were doing."

"Well then, just pretend I'm not even here," Mr. Ryerson comforted.

After a moment's pause, Hank slowly started to stroke his six inch cock. The idea of having a teacher watch him, was actually turning out to turn him on. As he got more comfortable with the situation, he started to rub his nipples, and even his asshole, to really get going. All the while, Mr. Ryerson was sitting behind his desk, rubbing his own five and a half incher, but Hank was too busy focusing on his task at hand, he didn't notice.

Hank began to breath harder, stroke faster, and his toes curled. He then just moaned "Mr. Ryeeersooon...I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum," just as he began to shoot out five thick spurts of his sweet teen juice all over the floor, and even some onto Mr. Ryerson's desk. Mr. Ryerson was so into the moment, he stood up and cummed on his own desk too, mixing their man seeds together.

Hank, after the high of his own testosterone wore off as his cock went limp, realized just what he just did, and quickly ran out, pulled on his clothes, and ran out to his car.

**************

Hank went to the principal the next day, but only said that Mr. Ryerson made him feel uncomfortable, not wanting to have the school know of his one on one jack off session with the closet case glee teacher.

Mr. Figgins, the principal, had to release Mr. Ryerson of his glee club responsibilities, expecting that to be the end of the glee, and allowing him more money in his overall school budget. However, the overly passionate Spanish teacher, Mr. Shuester, quickly volunteered for the job, after remembering all of the fun he had when he was in glee club in high school.

After auditions and a few rehearsals, Mr. Shoester quickly realized that his geeky club will never be amazing if they don't get some more kids, and would never be socially acceptable until they get some of the cool kids to join. After asking and being denied help from the national champion cheer coach, Sue, Mr. Shoester decided to go to the football coach, Ken Tanaka.

"Hey Ken," Will said as he ran up after a few laps on the track.

"Yeah Will?" replied Ken

"I have a favor to ask you. I was wondering if you could give me a moment to talk to your kids about joining glee club. I was wondering if maybe a few of them join, others will follow suit."

"I don't know Will. I don't think any of my kids will join the glee club. But, I will if you promise to put in a good word for me with Emma."

Emma was the guidance counselor at the school who is secretly in love with Will.

"Sure, but what exactly do you want me to say?" Will asked.

"Tell her that you saw my giant penis in the shower, and now you suffer from penis envy. That'll be sure to get her attention my way," Ken answered.

"No way, I'm not going to say that Ken. First off, I've never even seen your junk. Secondly, I don't want her to think that I'm not packing very much."

"Fine. Just tell her how much of a good guy you think I am, and that you think we would hit it off," Ken said, knowing that Emma would do anything Will told her to.

"Deal," Will said as he ran off to shower in the locker room.

Will always loved to go to locker rooms. Something about the smell and the idea that a guy could be walking around naked really got to him. He wasn't gay at all, but something about that turned him on and made him feel more like a man.

Since, he was just a Spanish teacher, he couldn't really walk in the locker room with no reason. He would think people would start to think he was a pedophile. That's when he got the idea that he could go running during his prep hour, and use the locker room after that. The coaches has a special shower in their office that he could use, but that meant that he could still plan it out to go in there right after a PE class would be let out. So, every day after his third period prep, he would spend it basking in the glory of all the naked teenage guys around him.

However, that locker room high he was on quickly faded. None of the football players even looked the least interested in joining his glee club. He was really feeling down on himself. To help him out of his funk, he decided to go sit in the locker room after school. No one would be in there, and maybe he could even relieve some of his sexual frustration. His wife, Terri, wasn't putting out at all these days.

When he heard the start quarterback, Finn Hudson, singing in the shower. He suddenly had the brilliant idea to set him up with some drugs he took from a student earlier that day. As Finn walked out of the shower area, Mr. Shue stopped him.

"Hey Finn. I have some bad news. We were doing bi-weekly afternoon locker checks, and I found this in yours," Mr. Shue said waving a bag of weed in the air.

"I swear that's not mine. I don't even know where to buy weed, let alone have the money to do so. I'll do anything. I'll pee in a cup," Finn pleaded.

While Finn was freaking out, Mr. Shoester couldn't take his eyes off Finn's hot, wet body. Finn's large dick was swaying as he paced back and forward in front of his locker. Mr. Shue could sit an admire Finn's package for hours, but he quickly refocused on the task at hand.

However, it wasn't quick enough. Finn, noticing Shuester's gaze blurted out, "Anything, but that. I mean, I'm not against gay people, but I just couldn't do it. I'm dating Quinn Fabray."

Mr. Shoe quickly intervened, "oh no. God no, Finn. I just haven't ever seen a high school kid that well developed. I bet you make Quinn a very happy girl. And besides, I have a better idea on how you can pay me back for not telling Mr. Figgins."

Finn, though, wasn't paying much attention to what Mr. Shoe was saying. His mind started to wonder after Mr. Shoe talked about pleasuring Quinn. Quinn never let him go too far, so every time he even thought about the idea, he quickly popped a boner. Realizing that Mr. Shoe was still talking to him, he quickly turned around to hide his boner.

"Turn around when I'm talking to you boy." Mr. Shue said, being a little too curious about the size of Finn's hard penis. Mr. Shoe never got to be the authority figure at home, so he was actually surprised when he realized how powerful he sounded, and even more surprised when he Finn, slowly turned around, hands over his junk to try to hide his embarrassment. Mr. Shoe, having enjoyed his authority role by making him turn around, tried to see how far he could take this.

"Put your hands behind your back. Don't try to cover that up. Besides, it's not like you could anyways. That is a absolute monster." Mr. Shue told Finn.

"Please Mr. Shue, can't I put some clothes on or something?" Finn pleaded.

"Not until I'm done telling you how you're going to repay me for not turning you into Principal Figgins. First off," Mr. Shoe ordered, "you will join the glee club. Secondly, you will try your best to convince your teammates to do so as well. And thirdly, you will not be ashamed of your own body, because we're going to need you to be as confident as ever if you're going to sing the male lead." Mr. Shue's own cock was raging by how in control he was.

"Uhhh, yeah. Okay. I can do that," Finn said, looking at the ground.

"And, you can look me in the eyes when you're talking to me," Mr. Shue continued.

"Yes sir," replied Finn.

"One last thing Finn," Mr. Shoe said as he was leaving, "be sure to take care of that boner before the next rehearsal. It will get in the way of some of the choreography."

Finn laughed, but thought twice about it, and was actually turned on by the idea of jacking off in the locker room. He knew he was only one around, and quickly started rubbing his dick. He closed his eyes, and sat on the bench. Thoughts of his hot girlfriend really turned him on. "Ohhh Quinn," he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Mr. Shue realized he left his bad on a bench in the locker room. As he walked back in, he heard Finn moaning. Curious, he quietly walked over there. He took a few seconds, and watched Finn as he pleasured himself. However, he quickly realized how much trouble he could get in if he was caught spying on Finn. So, instead, he decided to have some fun with it.

"You know, when I said you should take care of that, I meant at your own home," Mr. Shuester said to Finn, only a few feet away.

"Shoooot. Mr. Shue! Ughhhhhh" Finn yelled out as he shots of cum sprayed from his cock. After he squeezed out the last bit, he said, "I'm sorry Mr. Shue, please don't tell Coach Tanaka. I also didn't mean to cum on you. Ijust didn't think anyone was here, and well, once it started to go, I couldn't stop it. You know how it is."

"It's okay, you just got my shoes. I just forgot my bag," Mr. Shue said holding out his messenger bag. "I want tell Coach Tonaka, but you really shouldn't make it a habit to jack off here. At least, maybe be a little more aware of your surroundings when you do it. I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

Finn, stood there for a moment to come back to his senses, then quickly got dressed and cleaned up his jizz with his dirty sock.

*************

The next day, at Glee practice, Finn found himself in a group of kids he never thought he'd actually be associated with him.

"We're going to work on a duet today. It's a pretty famous one, so I imagine all of you can easily follow along. Rachael, Finn, you two will be on leads. I want to see some chemistry. I know this is the first time you're here Finn, but this is a place you can express yourself. Play around. Have some fun," Mr. Shuester said to the class.

At first glance, Kurt was infatuated with Finn. Kurt was gay, but never told anyone. Finn seemed to be everything he could ever want in a guy. Confident, hot, and a good singer.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Finn said to Mr. Shuester.

"Me too!" Kurt quickly added, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of Finn's cock in the bathroom.

"Okay, everyone take five." Mr. Shuester said.

"Uhhhh, Mr. Shue. Where is the bathroom here? I don't think I've ever even been in this part of the school," Finn asked. Kurt quickly volunteered to show him. There were two bathrooms, one was a new one, that had dividers between the urinals. The other was an older one, with only two urinals that were really close together, and a stall that was always closed with a `out of service' sign. Kurt didn't have to think twice to know which one to take Finn to. Kurt tried to make small talk on the way over there, but Finn only answered with yes or no.

Once in the bathroom, Kurt quickly walked over to the further stall, to give off the impression that he actually really had to relieve himself. Finn, showering with a lot of his teammates, usually wasn't shy around other guys. However, he felt very uncomfortable in the situation. He didn't watch Kurt to feel bad, so he saw no other choice. He walked up to the urinal, unzipped, and pulled out his mantool.

Kurt, trying his best to not be obvious, stole a glance at his penis. Finn's penis was so long, that his hand couldn't cover it all, so Kurt caught only a small glimpse of it. But, when he went over to wash his hands, and was able to see it from a different angle, he got a much better view.

Glee practice soon ended, and Kurt quickly went home to jack off. As soon as he got home, he hung up his designer sweater, put his bag in the proper place, and then quickly took off the rest of his clothes. He laid on his bed, completely naked, and jacked off his teen dick. Thoughts of Finn's cock raced through his mind. He wanted so bad to touch it, even more to lick and taste it.

It didn't take long for him to quickly cum all over his chest and stomach. He laid there for a while, basking in the idea of hopefully one day jacking off Finn. He was looking forward to more time with Finn, and was already trying to think of ways to get Finn naked with him.

**************

The next day at football practice, the entire team heard about Finn joining the football team. They decided to call him "deep throat" for the entire practice. Finn, being the captain of the team, tried everything to gain back their respect during practice, but nothing seemed to work.

When it came time to shower, Finn just about had it. "Enough with the deep throat!! So what if I joined glee. It's not like I'm actually gay!" Finn yelled out in anger.

"Whatever, dude. You're the one that joined homo explosion. Now you'll have to deal with the consequences," fellow teammate Dave Karofsky said, as he narrowed in on Finn with about 6 other football players. Their hands behind their backs.

"What are you guys doing? What do you have?" Finn asked nervously.

"Nothing that you're not going to love." Karofsky answered back. Just then, they all closed the gap between them and Finn quickly, and threw their used  
condoms at Finn. They each jacked off in one the night before, and one this morning, and thought Finn would love to have their cum all over his body.

After realizing what just happened, Finn, threw off the condoms and quickly ran back in the shower. "You guys are disgusting," he said, as he tried to get the manjuice out of his hair. "I guess I won't be able to do this glee thing on the down low," Finn said to himself as he finished washing the rest of the cum off of himself.


	2. Showmance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was first published on Nifty on Tuesday, February 1, 2011.

Puck wasn't a fan of being in the celibacy club, but he did love seducing the virgins. Something about a tight pussy really made his cock rock hard. For the first thirty minutes, the boys and girls separate. The girls usually just talk about ways to get out of having sex, but the guys usually talk about how to get off without the girls, or how to not cum in your pants when you're making out.

"So, how far does Quinn let you get anyways?" a guy asked Finn.

"We make out, grind a little bit," Finn answered back.

"But how to keep from 'arriving' early. Every time I make out, 'Cinco-do-Mayo,'" Jacob Ben Israel asked the cool quarterback.

"That's not a problem for me," Finn answered back, which was actually a lie. Despite doing everything he can, he finds himself jizzing in his undies every time he even gets close to feeling Quinn up.

Puck, the only non-virgin there, added in, "don't you guys remember what we talked about last time? All you have to imagine is something so horrible to you, that it's an instant boner killer. Remember how Finn said that he imagines hitting that mailman in his car, think of something like that. Did any of you guys work on it alone like I explained?"

"Yeah, I tried. Every time I masturbate, I try to think of the one time I saw my grandma naked. But, it doesn't matter. I still cum," a celibacy club member said.

"It's because you're waiting too long. You have to pay more attention to what you're feeling. Get to know your cock¸ he's the best friend you'll have," Puck answered back.

"But how do you know you're about to?erupt?" the same member asked.

"Jesus, do I have to really explain it for you girls? Better yet, I'll show you how to do it right. Everyone drop your pants. Finn, lock the door. It's about time you learn something useful at this school," Puck said, while already unbuckling his belt.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asked confused. He thought that Puck wanted them to all drop their pants and whack off in front of one other, but that couldn't be right?

"Just lock the damn door, Finn. And drop your pants. I know you won't be shy with that monster you have to show off," Puck ordered.

As Finn locked the door, Puck already had his pants to his ankles. He was actually wearing underwear this morning, a loose fitting pair of boxers that was showing off his tent he was creating by rubbing his cock with the hand that was inside of his boxers.

Puck wasn't shy about his body, especially about his cock, but he certainly didn't want to pull it out in front of all of these losers. Being Jewish, he was circumcised and had a somewhat larger than normal penis, at seven inches. He was extremely thick though, even soft. Finn had him beat in length while soft, but he was thicker, something he made sure Finn knew.

All the guys looked around nervously. Half unzipped their pants, the other were standing awkwardly with their arms crossed, looking at one another.

"Come on, you guys all have the same junk. Besides, we're not doing this to gawk at one another, we're doing this to teach you losers how a man controls his own juices. Now, pull down your pants. You can leave it all in your underwear like me, but get yourselves hard," Puck explained.

Finn, always having his buddy's back. Quickly agreed and pulled down his levis. It was then he realized that all his boxer briefs were dirty, so he was wearing his old whitie tighties. They didn't leave much room for his cock when it was limp, let alone when it was hard. He didn't care though, he wouldn't leave his friend to be the only one with his pants down.

"Now, if you're like Finn here, and you're cock is too big for it's own good, then you can go ahead and whip it out. Don't be shy, and don't look at it. Go ahead Finn, let it free," Puck told his buddy.

Finn's heart was beating. He's been naked in front of guys hundreds of times before. He's even been hard a few times in the locker room, but this was feeling completely different for him. It actually turned him on even more. As he slowly slide the tightie whities all the way down to his ankles, and stood at full attention in front of the rest of the club, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Alright, now that we all have seen Finn's monster of a cock, we can all do the same and drop our pants and get started," Puck told the group.

The entire group did as they were told. They all tried to get hard while keeping their underwear up. After only a few seconds, Puck remembered he had a _PlayBoy_ in his backpack. He pulled it out and started tearing the pages and handing each guy a different picture.

"Now, that you are all hard," Puck said while staring at the ten different tents he saw in front of him. "I want you to jack off normal, but, you'll start to feel a tingling right below your dick, your balls will start to rise up into your body, and your cock will get even harder, though, by the looks of things, some of you already look like you're as hard as you can get."

"When that happens," Puck continued, "you'll want to completely let go, and think about that thought. Concentrate on it, until your dick is completely soft. Now, if you're not sure when you will cum, you can stop at any moment. Better yet, let's have everyone try it. Think of whatever you want that will make your dick soft again. Go on. I know it's hard to stop once you started, but you can finish up later. Right now, we need to practice this."

Everyone did as he said, with some of the guy's boners going down instantly, others took a little more time.

"Alright, that wasn't bad," Puck continued coaching them. "Some of you need to change your thoughts to something a little more powerful. This time, we're going to try something a little more advanced. You're not going to let go of your dick when you start trying to get it limp. You'll keep stroking until it's fully soft. It's hard, but possible. It's just mind over matter guys."

All the teenage boys started rubbing their cocks again. Most of them shot right back to their stiff positions, and within 20 seconds, all of them were hard. But this time, some of the guys pulled down their boxers either to just below their balls, around their hips, or all the way down to their ankles. They all really got going. Puck, became a little too into his own jack off fantasy, and forgot to remind them to make sure they didn't take it too far.

"Oh shit," the guy to Puck's right mumbled to himself. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

Puck turned and got in his face to try to help him not cum. He yelled, "I know you're not about to cum, think of your grandma! Think of a rotting dead cow. Think of?"

But Puck didn't even finish when the guy's sperm came flying out of his cock and all over Puck. After about four strong sperm squirts, the rest of it just oozed out.

"Fuck," is all Puck could say. "Just for that, you're going to have a special little job at the end of the class. Now go get me a towel or something."

Everyone else in the last stopped what they were doing to witness what was happening, but only a few of their cocks actually went down.

"You know what, fuck this. Everyone can practice this at their own houses. Besides, we're almost out of time before we have to meet the girls. Now, today we're going to play a game with them of a putting a balloon between our crotches, to see if we can control our own dicks to not get hard. To help us with that, we're all going to have to cum right now. It'll help take the edge off. Now, since this dipshit of a guy didn't follow directions, he's the one that gets to clean up all the cum we're going to shoot?off of his own body." Puck pointed to the guy that cummed on him earlier. "Get on your knees down here. Now, everyone bring it in, and aim your dick tips at him. When you're going to cum, just let him have it. It'll teach him a lesson."

By this point, all the guys lost their inhibition, and brought it close at once. Some of them were even bumping elbows with the guys next to them. Left and right they started to cum. Finn shot a huge load that went all over his back, and slowly dripped down his ass crack. Puck though, he was waiting. He wanted everyone to see what he was going to do."

"Hey, shit for brains. Look up at me." Puck ordered the cum slave. And just then, he pumped his seven inch cock harder, and started to cum all over this face, nine hot shots of sperm total.

"Now," Puck addressed the rest of the club while pulling up his pants, "any questions before we leave to meet up with the girls?"

**********************

Will Shuester , in order to make some extra money, decided to work as a night janitor to help save up for the down payment of his wife's dream house. While he was cleaning one of the science rooms, the hot guidance counselor he always loved to flirt with walked in.

"Oh goodness, I'm so embarrassed," Will said to her shyly.

"Don't be. I understand why you're doing it, and I even think it's great you're willing to work so hard for something you want," she replied. "And, I can see that you need some help. Because of my phobia of being dirty, I'm really good at getting things cleaned."

"Alright, but only if I can help you with your problem," Will agreed, as he slowly walked over to her. He got some chalk dust on his finger, and slowly wiped it on her nose. His face was only inches from hers, and he could already feel his cock rise from being that close to her.

"It's lame, I should, I should go," Emma said as she walked out the door.

However, neither knew that the football coach that wanted Emma so bad was watching from outside the window. The encounter made him furious. He was still trying to get her to date him, and yet she still loved the glee director over the football coach. He was going to teach Will a lesson.

"Hi buddy," Ken Tanaka said as he walked in the door.

"Oh hi, I didn't realize anyone else was here," Will said trying to cover his hard-on with his rag he was using to wipe the desks.

"Don't play dumb Shuester," Ken said angrily. "I saw your little chat with Emma. Let me guess, my name didn't come up again, did it?"

"No," Will said, trying desperately to take his mind off of her so his cock would go back to sleep.

"Yeah, and I'm judging by the convenient placing of your rag, you really enjoyed your time with her tonight, didn't you?" Ken asked.

"Ummm?" Will was left speechless.

"Look, I'm sick of coming second best to you, tonight, I'm going to teach you a lesson. And you're going to take it or I'm going straight to your house to tell your wife of your relationship with Emma." Ken threatened.

"Look, I promise I'll stop. Let's just bury the hatchet," Will told Ken.

"The only thing that I'm going to bury tonight, is my cock in your ass. That's right. The only way to teach you who truly is better is by me pounding your glee ass right now," Ken said, already unzipping his pants. Despite not nearly having the body Will does, Ken was still proud of his physical appearance, and wasn't shy about it in the least.

"Now you hold on, there is no way that I'm letting you do that. Isn't there something else I can do to prove that I won't continue with Emma?" Will begged, while eyeing the tent that was forming in Ken's jock strap.

"Nope, now drop your pants and grab your ankles." Ken ordered. Already having his shorts around his ankles, and his hand down his jock strap pouch, playing with his hard cock. Will just stood there. "Do you think I'm kidding. I fuck you now, and then you stop flirting with Emma, or else I'll really show you who is more of a man.

Will, never has been fucked by a guy, and wasn't entirely excited for what was about to happen, but didn't see much of a choice. Luckily, by the bulge in Ken's jockstrap pouch, he didn't look to be too big. He slowly unzipped his pants, slid them off his ass, and bent himself over one of the desks, leaving Ken a clear shot to Will's asshole.

"Now, ever though I'm doing this to teach you a lesson. I won't jam it all up there at first. But, once I get going, there isn't any guarantees," Ken said, as he got his 5 and a half incher ready to plow Will's sweet ass. Despite it being very hairy, it still turned Ken on. He hasn't had sex with anyone in over two years, and his dick was throbbing for this.

After a few tries, and a lot of lube he had in his fanny pack, Ken finally got the tip of his cock up Will's ass. Will was gripping the sides of the desk very tightly.

"Just relax and take it Will and arch your back more, it'll make it easier for you," Ken said as he slid even more of his cock up the unexplored asshole.

After a few minutes. He had the whole thing up there, and was slowly working his cock in and out. He started to really get into it.

"Fuck yeah, Will. See how football players will always outpower the glee club losers," He said while slapped Will's ass a few times. Will just kept clinging on to the desk for dear life. But, as much as it hurt, it started to really feel good. With each thrust, Will could feel his own cock getting harder. He didn't want Ken to see this, so he pushed it down and used the desk to keep it that way.

"Now who is the bigger man Will?" Ken asked as he pounded Will's ass harder than ever. "If only Emma could see this. She would see who the real man was, and who the asshole was." He slapped Will's ass again. "Don't worry, it's almost over. I'm about to cum."

By that point, Will was absolutely loving it. A puddle of his precum was on the ground, he thought that if Ken didn't cum soon, he would cum himself, without even touching his own cock.

Ken, after two years of not having sex, couldn't last very long and pulled out his cock to cum all over Will. "Now turn around and get on your knees," Ken ordered.

Will, completely turned on by this point, readily agreed. After seeing Will's boner, Ken said, "What the fuck Shuester? You're actually into this? Well, you'll love what's about to happen next. I'm going to cum all over your fucking face. Now, rub my cock until I jizz all over you."

Will started to rub Ken's cock rigorously, as well as his own, until he saw Ken's balls get tight and his whole body got tense.

"Fuuuuuck, I'm gonna cummmm," Ken moaned. Then, the first spurt of his manseed hit Shuester right in the forehead. After about nine streams of cum, Ken finally started to drizzle. Will then started to shoot, and added to all the cum on his face and chest.

Ken looked down at Will, who was covered in cum, and said, "Now, you better stop flirting with Emma, or I'll have to teach you a real lesson.

**********************

The glee club members were all freaking out. Mr. Shuester had scheduled an assembly for them to perform at this Friday in order to recruit more members to join. They needed at least twelve to compete in sectionals. The problem was Mr. Shue chose a horrible disco song to perform, and all of them were against it. Rachael came up with an idea to save the assembly, and called a glee meeting to share her ideas.

"Can I once again say that I think this is social suicide," Artie said.

"It's not going to be suicide, because we're going to give them what they want," Rachael said.

"Blood?" Kurt asked.

"No. Sex. We're going to do 'Push It'" Rachael said, proud of her idea. "I already have the music here, and I have some ideas on some choreography.

After a couple hours trying to stage it all, they decided to call it a day, and work on it more tomorrow. AS they were leaving the practice room, Finn noticed Artie looked even more nervous now than he did before the change of plan for the assembly.

"What's up Artie?" Finn asked, as he started to help push Artie out of the door. Artie was in a wheelchair since a car accident that happened when he was younger.

"Nothing. It's just the song choice. I understand it's a great idea, I just find it hard to do some of those moves without feeling totally inadequate. I've never even kissed a girl, let alone 'pushed it' with her. How am I supposed to feel sexy doing that? I'll just hold the group back."

"It's not about feeling sexy. It's just for fun. Once the other students see how much fun we're having, they'll wanna join too. Besides, can I tell you a secret? I'm a virgin too, and I bet everyone else in the club is too." Finn comforted Artie.

"Yeah, but at least you have a girlfriend. I bet you grind on her and make out a lot, huh? See, I've never even done that." Artie said.

"I know this is none of my business, but are you completely paralyzed from the waist down?" Finn asked nervously.

Artie instantly understood, "Oh no, My junk works just like yours. If not, even more, because of my lack of access to get off. The only time I can really relieve some of my tension down there is when I'm in the bath, because of easy clean up, but I don't want to bathe in my own sperm. But if I don't do it there, when I cum, some of it could get on the floor, and then how am I supposed to clean it up? I once couldn't take it anymore, and finally jacked off in my room. I got it everywhere. I pretended to be studying until my dad came home to have him clean it up. But, it was still embarrassing. He told me not to worry about it, and he would clean it up whenever I needed to do it. I thanked him, but I couldn't go through that again. It was so awkward."

"Oh wow dude, I couldn't imagine. I have to rub one out before school, or else I can't even function. How about you come over, and I can help you with you situation," Finn told Artie. Finn was really turned on with what happened at the celibacy club, and wanted to reenact that, even if it was just with Artie.

Artie froze, but Finn kept pushing him. Artie wasn't sure what exactly Finn was inviting him to do, but he knew that it would involve him jacking off (he just wasn't sure Finn was going to be there or not) but he always wanted to have friends, and the idea of hanging out with the star quarterback for an afternoon made him really excited. "Sure," Artie said after realizing Finn was waiting for an answer, "let me just call my mom. Do you want me to get her to come drive me over in the van?"

"No, it's cool. I live a block away. Tell her that you'll stay over for dinner. My mom has a shift until late tonight, so that'll give you plenty of time. I bet you have quite the build up to make up for," Finn said, already starting to get a hard-on.

Finn made small talk the rest of the way to his house, and Artie was nervously trying to figure out what exactly was going to happen. Whether Finn wanted to do it with him, or whether he just was volunteering to clean up. Before Artie knew it, Finn was wheeling him into his room.

"I know it's not much, but this is it," Finn said, pointing around his room.

"No, it's cool. So, uhh?" Artie said, trying to figure out if he was the one that was supposed to ask for some privacy, or not.

"So, I bet you're pretty anxious to get started. I have some magazines, but I've used them since I was 13 when Puck stole them from the store for us to look at. But, most of the pages are stuck together. I do have a laptop, but we just have dial-up, so it takes about 30 minutes for a picture to finally be loaded. It's up to you," Finn said, as he took off his shoes.

"The magazines would work. I actually have a pretty good imagination, so I probably won't even need them. Um," Artie asked Finn anxiously, "are you going to do it too?"

"Well, yeah," Finn said taking off his shirt, but leaving on a wife beater. Finn had a really good body, and in nothing but a wife beater, you could see his developed chest and arms really well. He was already slightly turned on, so his hard nipples were showing too. "Haven't you jacked off in front of another guy? It's not like we're going to jack off each other. Now, do you want this Playboy or Hustler? I like the Playboy more, but the only pages you can really still see are the articles. I do have this one full of Asians girls that I haven't used yet. It doesn't do much for me."

Artie had a crush on the Asian glee member, Tina, so that one actually would've been his first choice anyways. "Yeah, I'll take the Asian one."

"Cool," Finn said throwing him the magazine. "Now, do you need help taking off your pants. I don't like to jack off with my pants on. You want the bed? You can sit here and rest your back against the wall. Come on, I'll carry you over." In one motion, Finn jumped over to Artie and carried him to his bed.

"Thanks, could you pull down my pants if I raise myself up with my arms? I could do it, but it takes longer than you think, and I don't want you to laugh at me trying to do it myself," Artie asked.

"Sure thing pal. Here's a towel we can lay down beneath you so I don't have your ass print on my sheets," Finn said, as he first layed the towel down beneath Artie raising himself up, and then pulled down his pants. Artie forgot to undo his suspenders, so Finn had a hard time with it at first, but they quickly had his pants off and ready to go. Finn stared at Artie for a few seconds, surprised on how white and skinny his legs are. It made his dick look that much bigger.

"I know, I'm really self-conscious about my legs. It's funny, I'm more nervous about that then I am about you seeing my junk," Artie confessed.

"Yeah, I've seen plenty of balls before, but never seen legs like these. They aren't that bad, and we all have things we don't like about our bodies," Finn comforted him. "I guess I should probably drop trou too, to help make this a little less awkward."

Finn quickly unzipped his pants and pulled down his jeans and boxers. He then took off the wife beater, and stood in front of Artie completely naked. He had a semi already, and watched as Artie took off his own shirt.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to have a 6 pack, or a chest like that," Finn said, as he now checked out Artie's upper body.

"Yeah, wheeling yourself around, and having to pick yourself up a lot will do that to you," Artie said, trying to sound as casual as he could while laying naked in front of Finn.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you? There isn't a chair in here, and my bed's big enough I think," Finn asked.

"Yeah, sure," Artie answered, unsure if he was actually okay with it, but not wanting to seem lame to the cool quarterback.

"Cool," Finn said, as he jumped on the bed and position himself to Artie. "I don't know about you, but I'm already good to go. Just tell me when you're gonna cum."

"Uh, alright," Artie said.

Finn, being the one that instigated this whole situation, started to slowly rub his cock. Artie was shocked with how big it was. Artie's seen porn before, but never a dick this big up close. The only other cock he's ever seen was his dad's he sees when his dad gives Artie a shower when there isn't enough time for a bath. Artie has even seen his dad hard a few times in the shower, but he was still a few inches smaller than Finn.

"How big is that?" Artie asked, surprised that he actually said that out loud. He quickly blushed, and looked away.

"Oh, this," Finn said gripping the base of his cock. "I'm actually not too sure. Last time I measured it was 10 inches. Here, let me get a ruler. Finn said as he rolled off the bed over to his desk. He pulled out a tape measure, and got back on the bed.

"Let's get ourselves good and hard first, and then we'll measure," Finn said as he started to stroke his dick again. After a few moments, Finn reached for the tape measure, and pulled it from the base of his cock to the tip.

"It says I'm a little more than ten inches. A little bigger than last time. Here, you go," Finn said as he tossed the tape measure on Artie's lap.

"Alright, but don't laugh at me," Artie said as he stretched out the measure along the top of his penis. "It says I'm just over 6 inches."

Oh, that's not small at all. You'd be surprised how small of dicks some guys have." Finn said, trying to comfort Artie.

"I like how our dicks look a lot alike. Did you see how they both slightly curve to the right at the end," Finn said. It wasn't much of a curve, in fact, Artie wouldn't've noticed it if Finn didn't point it out. They were also both cut, and both had very plump heads.

"Alright, less chit chat, and more jizzing," Finn said as he started to pump his cock faster. They both took their eyes off each other, and put them on the magazines. Finn started to rub his nipples, while Artie stroked his dick with his left hand, the one further from Finn, and his right arm went across his chest, to be sure it didn't accidently touch Finn. Finn, on the other hand, poked out his elbow, so that it would bump up against Artie's as much as possible.

It didn't take long before Artie felt like he was about to cum.

"Hey Finn, I think I'm about to shoot," Artie said, unsure why Finn wanted to know.

"Me too. Here, let's try to shoot together. Gimme me a sec," Finn said, really getting into his pleasuring himself.

"Okay, I'll try," Artie said, slowing down his rhythm.

After only about twenty seconds, Finn yelled out, "Alright. Let's do this." He tossed his magazine to the side, and Artie did the same.

"Are you gonna shoot?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, any moment now. Oh?.here it comes!" Artie moaned in pleasure, as he started to cum all over his body. The first shot went over his head, and  
hit the wall. The second one hit him right in the glasses, and the next 6 all landed on his chest.

Watching Artie shoot, Finn started to cum before Artie even finished. "Now it's my turn. Ohhh," Finn groaned. His cum didn't shoot nearly as far, but he did have about 4 spurts land on his 6 pack abs. They both laid there, panting hard. Finn looked over, noticed the cum dripping off of Artie's glasses, and laughed, "I guess it's a good thing you were wearing glasses."

"Yeah. You got something I could clean them off with?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, let's get cleaned up." Finn reached over, and threw a washcloth to Artie to wipe off his glasses and chest.

Artie started to wipe off the cum from the wall as Finn said, "I can't believe you cummed that hard. I don't think I ever have done that. Now, do you feel better? I bet that will release a lot of stress."

"Yeah, it did, but I still don't feel sexual at all. I mean, nothing about  
me says 'sexy,'" Artie said.

"Whatever dude, you're hot. Look at your upper body, with all the cum on it. Look how much cum even went down into your pubes. They look drenched," Finn said. Finn didn't have much hair, as he kept his bush pretty trimmed. He never shaved it all off, because he was afraid he would get a cut and have to explain it to his mom why he had to go to the doctor for stitches on his ball sac.

"Yeah, I guess," Artie said, while trying to dry off the cum from his body hair.

"Now, let's go over those dance moves. Then, maybe we can have some more fun again," Finn said smiling.


	3. Acafellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was first posted on Nifty on Thursday, February 10, 2011.

Mr. Shuester was very confused about what was going on in his life. His wife was pregnant, but he couldn't stop his infatuation with Emma, the guidance counselor. Also, he couldn't get over how good it felt when Coach Tanaka fucked his ass last week. He actually secretly wanted another lesson from the football coach, but didn't want to ask for it.

"How's it going Ken?" Will asked while sitting down. They were all getting together to welcome back the shop teacher, Henri St. Pierre, who sawed off both of his thumbs.

After Henri showed up, they were eating cake and sharing the most pathetic thing of their lives, until Henri finally said, "You guys think you have it bad. I have no thumbs. Ever thought about how to jack off with no thumbs? I haven't rubbed one out in over three weeks!"

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way," Will said, and then started to lead everyone in a song to cheer up Henri. He noticed how good it all sounded, and then said, "you know what, why don't we get together and form an accapella group?"

They started to rehearse, and became pretty good friends. Will kept waiting for Ken to want to take advantage of his ass again, but it never happened. Finally, after rehearsal where Henri seemed to get nothing right, Will walked over and asked Henri, "Is everything alright? You're looking really out of sync today."

"Honestly, I haven't shot a load in five weeks now. I try to jack off, but I can't make it feel good. I took out this girl a few times, but she is a freaking bitch and won't put out. I even tried to fuck an apple pie like in that one movie, but that didn't do it. I seriously feel like I will freak out if I don't get relief soon," Henri said. "I even have to wear two briefs a day now, because I get hard over anything. Just talking about has given me a freaking boner."

Will was taken back by how open Henri was with him. "Well, let me know if you need a hand with something," Will offered, somewhat hoping that Henri would maybe fuck him like Ken Tanaka did.

"Do you mean that literally or figuratively Will?" Henri asked, already getting hard in his pants at the hopes of letting off some of his sexual frustration in Will's hands.

"Whatever you need, I'm here for you buddy. I'm really counting on you to get these dance steps down so we can put on a good show," Will said, noticing the rising the bulge in Henri's pants.

Henri hesitated at first, but he remembered how he used to circle jerk with his group of friends in high school, and how this would be about the same thing. "Uhhh, okay, I'll take you up on the literal translation of that. When I was younger, me and my pals would circle jerk sometimes. The only different is, I won't be able to return the favor. Are you sure you're cool with this? Henri asked, not wanting to ruin the friendship between him and Will.

"I'll just take one for the team. No worries. The only thing is, I don't have any porn here, and we can't go back to my place, Terri will be home. How about your place?" Will asked.

"My place is no good. Can't we just do it in your office? I don't need porn. I'm so horned up, I probably will shoot after two seconds," Henri confessed.

"Alright, let's go," Will said leading the way to his office. He was surprised that his cock was getting hard too. He doubted that Henri would actually fuck him, so why was he so excited to do this?

Once they got to his office, Will locked the door, and they awkwardly stood there for a moment before Will said, "So uh...wanna sit down, or stand up?"

"I can stand, do you want me to drop my pants here?" Henri asked.

"Sure, go for it," Will answered back.

Henri unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his hairy chest and belly. He wasn't in great shape, but he did have defined pecs and no love handles. Will noticed that his chest hair was curly too, just like the hair on his head. He wondered if his pubes would be extra curly too, and he went hard realizing that he would soon see that answer first hand.

The outline of Henri's hard cock was obvious through both of his jockey briefs. The first pair was a light blue color, and he pulled those down while holding his breath with anticipation. The only thing that was keeping him from being bare ass in front of a fully clothed Will was a pair of whitie tighties, one size too small. His cock was hard and was perfectly outlined, ending above his right thigh.. Before he pulled down the last thing keeping his dick contained, he looked at Will and asked, "Now, are you sure you wanna do this? You really don't have to."

Three weeks ago, Will would've never thought that he would be this turned on in this situation, but he was. Something about the male camaraderie he was feeling right then really made him excited. Will's cock was rock solid, and he was sure he wanted to do this. He walked over, knelt in front of Henri, pulled down his briefs to free Henri's hard cock and said, "Sure thing buddy."

Staring his right in the eyes was Henri's one eyed monster. It was seven in a half inches, cut, and extremely thick. Henri was a very hairy man, and didn't trim any of his pubes. Will thought that leaving pubes makes your dick look smaller, but it somehow made Henri look even bigger, and definitely more manly. Will took a moment to take in all of Henri's glory, before he rubbed his fingers over the tip of Henri's cock, getting all of his precum to use for lube.

"Uh Will, do you mind pulling my undies down more? You're squishing my balls," Henri said awkwardly. He was loving the feeling of someone touching his manhood, but felt like this wasn't anything like the circle jerk sessions of his youth.

"Oh yeah, sure thing. Sorry about that," Will said, while finishing pulling down his briefs. He looked up, at Henri's complete naked body. He looked so much more manlier than Will felt he did, especially because of the size of Henri's nutsac. The hung so low, and were so big. The were easily the size of eggs. "Holy shit Henri, how do you get those balls to fit in those briefs?" Will asked, stunned.

"Well, you get used to it. I do fill them up. I used to have guys in the locker-room ask me why I liked wearing underwear a size too small, but the thing is, they are the right size. Just my junk makes them look like they are tighter than they are," Henri replied.

"Cool, well, tell me what feels good, and what doesn't," Will said, while he started to slowly rub Henri's cock with his right hand, and started fondling Henri's balls the other.

Henri wasn't really producing a lot of precum, so Will put his lips only centimeters from Henri's cock, and then spit on it. Henri's cock throbbed even more.

"Oh fuck. That felt so good, having someone else just breathing on it," Henri said.

"Oh yeah?" Will asked, slowly lowering his head again. He got so close, than Henri's head was nearly touching the bottom of Will's nose.

Will, kept rubbing Henri's cock and balls could feel Henri's balls already start to rise in his body. He knew that he was about to shoot, but didn't want this to end. He tried to think of ways to stop jacking off, but he couldn't think fast enough, and Henri quickly blurted out, "oh shit Will, I'm gonna shoot!"

But, as before he even finished the word shoot, he started to cum all over Will's face. After weks of not busting a nut, he had a lot of sperm, and Will felt squirt after squirt hit him in the face, until he felt he had cum all over it. Henri looked down, and saw how much jizz he shot out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry man, I didn't mean to," Henri said, still trying to catch his breath from his intense orgasm.

"It's okay. Really, I could've moved my head after the first one, but, I kinda liked it. And besides, your semen didn't even taste that bad. A little went in my mouth, and I didn't think it was that bad. My wife will never let me cum in her mouth because she complains of the taste" Will confessed. Right after he said it, he regretted it. He didn't want Henri to think he was gay, and planned the whole thing. He started whipping the cum off with his shirt.

"Really? I would've thought it would feel degrading to have someone else cum on your face. I remember once, my buddy aimed his cock so his cum landed on my chest. I was so pissed. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?" Henri asked, genuinely feeling bad for jizzing all over Will's face.

"No, except maybe buy me a new shirt. I don't think I'll ever get the cum scent out of this one," Will said, holding up his cum stained shirt.

It was then Henri decided he would return the favor for Will big time. "You said your wife never swallows? It's an amazing feeling, and I think every guy should feel it at least once. Tell you what, promise you'll never talk about this with anyone, and I'll let you cum in my mouth. It's the least I can do," Henri said. He was still completely naked, so he started to slowly pull back up his underwear and pants.

"No Henri, you really don't have to do that. It's no problem," Will said, standing up. His cock was still solid as a rock, and it was more than obvious to Henri. Henri, before putting back on his shirt, walked over to Will, got on his knees, and started undoing his belt.

Will was speechless. It was only a matter of seconds before Henri had Will's cock out and ready to enter his virgin lips. Before he started sucking, he warned, "I've never done this before, so I don't know if I'll be any good. But, if you're not into it, you can jack off, and then just cum in my mouth."

"No, I think anyone is better than my wife," Will said, placing one hand behind Henri's head. He forcefully guided Henri's face onto his seven inch cock. Will's wife would've never let Will do that, so the fact that Will felt completely in control and dominating Henri, really turned him on. He loved being in control.

Will kept both hands on the back of Henri's head. Henri lived up to his word, and actually was horrible at giving head. His teeth kept getting in the way, and he couldn't take more than a couple of inches. Will knew that his seven inch cock wasn't that big, but it was pretty thick.

"Dude, watch your teeth. That shit hurts," will told Henri.

Henri pulled Will's cock out of his mouth and started to jack him off to catch his breath. "This is a lot harder than it looks. Now I know why all my exes hated it so much," Henri panted, then started tried a second attempt at sucking off Will.

Will kept running his fingers through Henri's curly hair. Henri, at first, kept his hands at his side, but after a while, started to play with Will's balls. Will's balls weren't small, but they definitely weren't as big as Henri, and Henri actually liked playing with them. He took his mouth off of the rock hard dick, and started to lick the balls. He thought this would give his jaw a nice break.

"If you're gonna take your mouth off my rod, at least put a hand on it or something," Will ordered. Henri did as he was told, and then even went as far as to put his other hand and start to play with Will's ass.

 

Will had a great ass. It wasn't smooth, but it had fine hair all across it. Henri started to just grope it, but his fingers got closer and closer to Will's asshole. Finally, just about when he was about to touch it with his middle finger, he began to suck Will's dick again. It seemed each time he was getting better. This time, he was almost getting the entire dick in his mouth.

Henri started to lightly press against Will's asshole, and started to sync it with his head bobbing on the hot piece of meat that was right in front of him. Will, wanting to bad to have Henri deep throat him, grabbed a bunch of his hair with both hands, and shoved his dick as far as it could go down his shaft.

Henri gagged and started to feel like he needed air. Will just whispered, "breath through your nose, and relax." Will could feel Henri's whole body relax, and then Henri even started to play with the bottom of Will's rod with his tongue. This, along with the ass play, drove Will crazy. He could feel his body tense, and knew he was about to cum.

"I'm going to cum, now, just remember to relax, and swallow," Will told Henri, gently.

Henri got really nervous. He didn't think he would actually swallow it. Before he had too much time to think, Will started to moan, and the first spurt of sperm flooded his mouth. After a few spurts, Henri tried to swallow. He never tried to swallow before with something as big as Will's dick in his mouth, so he had some hard time with it. Luckily, Will didn't shoot too much cum, so when he was finished, he slowly slid his cock out of Henri's hot mouth. Henri swallowed as soon as the tip left his lips. Will, still oozing a little jizz from his dickhead, rubbed that on the side of Henri's cheek.

"Thanks so much pal," Will said while rubbing his still hard dick on Henri's face. "That was amazing. I'm going to have to convince Terri to do that for me."

"Yeah," Henri said whipping his mouth with his hands, "I never knew how hard it was before. Next time I get good head, I'll have to appreciate it even more."

The two once again made a pact to never tell anyone about this again, and went their separate ways.

**********************

After Henri and Howard dropped from the acapella group, Will didn't know what to do. It left only him and Ken. He convinced Finn to join, and Puck, a badboy football star volunteered to join in hopes of getting with more soccer moms.

"My bowels have better moves than you!" Puck yelled at Finn, after another discouraging run through of their dance steps for the big show.

"Look, you guys have down the dance steps, you just need to relax more," Will said. "What does your coach say about hitting in baseball? To relax, right? Hitting is all about swinging the hips. Imagine your batting, and move your hips in a natural, athletic way."

After a few more tries, and a great improvement, Will decided to elaborate more on the relax, hip thrusts. "Okay, now that you have that down, let's try to make it even better. Let's add some sex appeal to this," Will said to both the boys. "Now, imagine that you're with a girl. You have her in your bed, and things are going good and you guys start doing the nasty. That's the kind of hip thrusts we want here."

Puck, being with a lot of different girls, knew exactly what Mr. Shuester wanted, Finn tried, but couldn't seem to get the moves down.

"Puck, that's perfect, Finn, try watching Puck a few times. I have to go, but get together and work on this on your own for next time," Will said as he put all his stuff into his bag.

"You know what would really help you? I can give Santana a call, and you could finally get laid," Puck said to Finn.

"I'm with Quinn, Puck. I wouldn't do that to here, you know that," Finn answered.

Puck and Finn have been best friends since grade school. They knew a lot about each other, and have even jerked off in front of each other a few times in sixth grade. But, it didn't take long before Puck started to hook up with girls, and that quickly ended, except for the celibacy meeting encounter a few weeks earlier.

"Look, I have the second best thing at my house. Come over to my house, and after an hour after my coaching, you'll have the best hip thrusts in this school, after me of course," Puck said.

Finn has been in Puck's room hundreds of times, but not in a couple of years. When he walked in, almost everything looked the same, except for a weird half-couch thing in the corner.

"What's that?" Finn asked, pointing to the weird object.

"It's the best thing ever invented. I found the couch in the gutter, and had the best idea. You've heard of a fleshlight, right? It's this flashlight looking that that instead of a light at the end of it, it has a fake pussy. Anyways, I made some holes in this couch in different positions so I can practice better ways to fuck. It's also a great way to get off when all the cheerleaders are gone for competition, or PMSing," Puck explained.

"Wait...what the hell? You want me to fuck your sex couch?"

"Exactly, and I'll give you pointers. Now, do you want to be on your knees, lying on top, bottom, or on your feet?" Puck asked.

"No, there is no way I'm doing this. Your cum must be everywhere on it. I can freaking smell if if I get too close."

"I clean out the fleshlight each time I cum. I even just gave it an extra cleaning for you. Now, the best way to start out is missionary position. So, get naked, then lie down. I already put the fleshlight in the right position. See, just stick your dick in it, and start going. It'll feel amazing."

"No, I'm not doing this. It's fucking weird bro. Besides, I'm kinda nervous. How about you go first?" Finn asked.

"Fine," Puck said while taking off his shirt, "I'll go first, but I won't cum so you won't have to worry about that."

It didn't take long for Puck to get naked, all he had on was a shirt and jeans. He rarely wore underwear.

"Now, I'll start with missionary, then you'll go, and then we'll move on to a new postion. Just make sure you don't bust a nut until the end. We have a lot of practice to do." Puck said, while trying to make his dick hard.

After he was ready to go, he mounted the couch, and started to go at it. Puck looked over, and saw that Finn wasn't looking at him. "What the hell bro, I'm doing this so you can see how it's done!" Puck yelled.

Finn thought the whole situation was awkward, but he was actually kinda of turned by it. Watching Puck's sweet smooth as rise and fall with each thrust was actually hot. Puck shaved his entire body, so his muscles looked very defined with each movement. And seeing his cock slide in and out of the fleshlight. He wondered with how thick Puck's cock was, how it could possibly fit in what looked like a small opening. Puck would start to get faster, then slow it down. Sometimes he would thrust his entire manhood, so that his balls would hit the couch, and others he would just quickly poke the head in and out. He could see Puck already start to sweat, and Puck wouldn't ever admit it, was very turned on at his best friend seeing him doing what he does best, fuck.

"Sweet dude," Puck said while pulling out his cock all the way, "Now it's your turn." Try different things. It'll be weird at first, but, after a while, you'll notice how much better it'll feel when you switch things up. That's why I would keep changing pacing, and how much I would put in."

Finn was nervous, but was so turned on, he had to try it. He quickly took off his shirt and dropped his pants. His hard-on was creating a massive tent in his boxers.

"At least we don't have to worry about you getting hard. Some things never change," Puck laughed.

Finn quickly pulled down his boxers, and walked over to the couch. Finn didn't shave his entire body like Puck, but he didn't have much hair. His ass and chest had a little, but not too much, and he trimmed his pubes, but he didn't even have much there either.

He positioned himself so his dick was right over the fleshlight. Puck's precum made the pussy lips glisten, and the thought of fucking something his buddy just fucked, added to Finn's excitement.

As he slowly inserted his cock in the fleshlight the first time, he couldn't believe how good it felt. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. He slowly slide his cock out all the way.

"Is this really what it feels like? It's fucking amazing," Finn said, sliding his cock back in it.

"No, the real thing is way better, but this gets the job done and the point across," Puck said. He was slowly stroking his cock while watching his buddy fuck something for the first time.

After a few thrusts, Finn could feel that he was about to cum. Puck saw his toes curl, and ran over to him.

"Dude, don't cum yet. Pull it out!"

Finn did, and quickly stood up, but he quickly started to jack off.

"Ahhhh. It's too late. I'm cumming!" Finn announced as he started to shoot all over Puck's bedroom floor.

When he was finished, Puck said, "At least it wasn't in the fleshlight. We can keep going. Put your clothes on and you can go get something eat. I'll just finish up here real quick."

Finn did that, leaving Puck alone. Puck wanted to quickly rush Finn out, so he could use Finn's cum as lube.

He was kneeling on the ground, trying to get the most cum in his hand when Finn came running back in.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to clean up..." Finn started to say, but saw Puck's position. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cleaning up, what do you think? I don't want your jizz to stain my floor."

"With no rag?" Finn asked.

"Uhhh..." Puck tried to think, but he had no ideas. "I was going to use your cum as lube to get off. Now leave so I can finish."

Puck didn't wait for Finn to leave before he started to use Finn's manseed for lube to jack off. It didn't take long until he shot his load all over his stomach. He quickly cleaned up, got dressed, and headed down to meet Finn in the kitchen.

After they ate a frozen pizza each, and watched some MTV, Puck spoke up, "I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready for round II."

"Yeah, okay, I should get going though. Maybe tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Sure buddy, you're loss." Puck said.

**********************

Puck was surprised when Finn asked him if he could go back over to his house for some more action with Puck's fuck couch.

"Yeah, just come over after school. I'm ditching math, so I'm going to go home now," Puck answered Finn's text.

Finn could hardly wait. The feeling his penis felt the day before was unlike anything it ever felt. He was so hard the whole day, he decided to wear a jockstrap under his boxers in order to not cause a scene with his hard-on.

After school, he races over to Puck's house. Although him and Puck haven't been close recently, he still just let himself in the front door and walked in Puck's room. Puck had his laptop on the couch, and was fucking it from behind, practicing his doggie style. Finn wasn't surprised that Puck got started without him, but he was surprised to see what he saw on Puck's laptop.

"Is that a dude?" Finn asked Puck, interrupting his fuckfest.

"What? Shit!" Puck yelled out, quickly closing the laptop and jumping away from the couch. "No, it was a freaking pop up. I hate when that shit happens!"

"No, you were totally checking out guys. Is that why you wanted me to come her? To check me out live?" Finn said, confused and betrayed.

"No, it's not like that. Please, calm down, and let me explain," Puck said.

"Can you put some pants on. It's hard to take you serious when your one-eyed-monster is staring me right in the eyes," Finn said, staring at Puck's dick.

"Alright," Puck said, while putting on some gym shorts. He walked over to his bed, and sat on it. "It's like this, ever since I cummed on that loser in celibacy club's face, I've been craving to do it again. It felt amazing to feel that powerful and in charge of another guy. That led me to that website. I really want to fuck a guy. But, not romantically, just have him grab his ankles, and fucking tear his ass up!"

"I guess. Look, I don't feel up to this anymore. I don't want to have to worry that you'll plow your prick in me when I'm not looking," Finn said.

"No, stay dude. It's cool. You don't have to worry about me getting on that. I want a scrawny, nerd. Not someone that's bigger than me," Puck said convincingly.

"Alright, I get what you mean about wanting to fuck someone to feel more manly or whatever, just don't get any ideas," Finn said.

"Well, I warmed up the bed for you. How about you leave the fleshlight where it is, and fuck the couch doggie style," Puck offered.

Finn went limp during Puck's confession, but it wasn't long before he was hard again, and started to slide his monster cock in and out of the fleshlight. The feeling this time was different, better.

After Finn started to get a rhythm going, Puck walked behind him and put his hands on Finn's hips.

"What the hell? I thought you said you wouldn't fuck me!?!" Finn yelled.

"I'm not, I'm just going to show you how to move your hips better in order to get deeper thrusts and a more natural way to fuck," Puck explained. He then helped Finn to start to hump with a more fluid motion, getting faster, then slower.

At first, Finn was really nervous that Puck would try to stick his cock in his ass, but after a few humps, he noticed how much better it was feeling. Puck got right up behind him, and was doing the same humping technique. His cock brushed against one of Finn's ass cheeks. He thought Finn would freak out, but he didn't say anything.

Puck wanted to see how far he could take this, without breaking his promise and not fucking Finn right then and there. Finn felt Puck's cock slide into his smooth asscrack, and at first, he jumped a little bit, but then he liked the feeling. Puck's cock would rhythmically press against his hole the same time he would go balls deep in the fleshlight.

With each thrust, Puck got even closer to Finn, so that eventually his sweaty chest was completely against Finn's back. Puck could feel himself getting close to cumming, and was then so happy that he was got so good at making sure he could last longer in bed.

Finn was going crazy. Even taking out Puck from the situation, he was in bliss fucking the fleshlight. The feeling of getting his hole played with by Puck's thick cock was just an added bonus. He never messed around with his ass before, but thought he might have to try it more often.

"That's it. I would say you have came a long way in your fucking skills," Puck said, as he continued rub his dick through Finn's ass cheeks. "Just wait until you do the real thing."

Just then, Finn realized he wanted to fuck Puck. He didn't know how that could happen, but all he knew, is that he wanted to fuck Puck hard. He started to visualize him, taking control over the school bully, and he lost it.

"I'm cumming!!" Finn yelled out.

Puck, excited to release his sexual tension yelled, "me too!"

Finn shot so much cum, he thought he was going to fill the fleshlight up. Puck, however, had a much better target, Finn's ass. He started to shoot all over it. He shot eleven shots of sperm all over Finn's backside.

After the high of the sex wore off, Finn realized he had his buddy's juices all over his ass.

"Dude, what the hell? Couldn't you have aimed somewhere else?" Finn asked.

"Let me get you a towel," Puck said, smiling.

"No, I have a better idea," Finn said, as he jumped on Puck's bed and smeared Puck's cum all over his own pillow. "Now you'll have to smell your own cum and my ass when you sleep."

"To hell I will," Puck said, and he jumped on the bed to wrestle Finn down.

They both started to wrestle, with Puck finally pinning Finn. They both were limp when it started, but after brushing against one another's naked bodies, they were both hard again.

Puck, not wanting to seem any more gay, quickly jumped off and tried to hide his boner. Finn did the same by sliding off on the other side of his bed, and quickly put on his pants.

"I gotta go. Thanks for the help, I think I'll do pretty good at the show tomorrow night. Mr. Shuester will be proud." Finn said, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Puck said, still naked, but facing the other direction pretending to be looking of something in his closet.

Finn took a nice long look at Puck's ass as he left, and was determined that he would have his dick up that ass in no time.


	4. Preggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was first posted on Nifty on Tuesday, February 15, 2011.

Kurt's dad, Burt, always knew that his son was gay. He would always encourage him no matter what, but didn't want to confront him about it and figured he would come to him whenever he was ready. Kurt's mom died when he was little, so it's always been just him and his dad. They had a good relationship, but they also kept to themselves the majority of the time.

Kurt never thought about wanting to see his dad naked, and so he was surprised how much he loved it when he accidently walked in on his dad beating off. Kurt froze and couldn't take his eyes off his dad's man rod. Burt had the most average middle aged body around, and his cock was only six inches, so really, there wasn't much to look at, but Kurt never saw his dad naked before and loved every inch he saw. Burt always tried to cover up whenever Kurt was around, because he didn't know how his obviously gay son would react. And now he knew it was the smart choice.

Kurt just wanted to know if his dad took the remote in the room with him, and his dad forgot to lock his door while he was pleasuring himself. Kurt froze, but Burt quickly just covered up with the playboy he was looking out and said, "Sorry about that. Did you need something son?"

"Um, do you have the remote in here?" Kurt asked, still somewhat dazed.

"No, I think I left it in the kitchen. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like some more alone time if you don't mind," Burt said, chuckling.

But, Kurt didn't even care about the remote anymore. He went straight back to his room, and quickly got undressed, throwing his clothes all around, and got butt ass naked and jumped on his bead. His six inch teen cock was as hard as ever. He took a second look at it, and realized just how alike his cock was from his dads. The only difference he saw was his dad's balls hung a lot lower than his.

He quickly got out his lotion from the nightstand, and started to rub his cock. Thoughts of his dad doing the exact same thing right now was really getting him going. He knew his dad must've jacked off, but he never thought it would turn him on this much.

Burt, in the other room kept going over the scenario in his head. He always dreamed of having a son to teach and raise, but since his son and himself didn't have anything in common, they didn't spend much time together. And now his son caught him jacking off, he thought that was the end of any chance of them bonding.

However, he was a very horny man, so that didn't stop his masturbation session. He quickly shot his load, cleaned up, and thought he should make it right with his son.

He thought his son would be watching tv, but after he couldn't find him anywhere, he figured he'd be downstairs in his room. He opened the door, and started walking down the stairs, going over what he was going to say in his head, so he didn't realize his son was naked, laying on his bead, doing the same thing that he walked in on him doing.

"Hey Kurt, I think we need to..." Burt said while finally looking up. Once he realized what his son was doing, it was too late.

"Dad! What? What are you doing here!? Ughhhhh" Kurt yelled, and while he stared at his dad, he started to cum.

Burt, embarrassed, but wanting to prove a point, walked over, and handed his son a hand towel. "You know, you shouldn't use Kleenex. They'll get stuck to your Johnson, and then it hurts like hell to pull off."

He decided that he could finally teach his son something, and have something in common, masturbation.

Kurt was mortified though, he quickly cleaned up, then got in his covers.

"Look son, I think it's about time we have this talk. We're both guys, and we both have needs. I came down here to tell you that I was sorry I didn't lock the door, but then I guess you are guilty of the same thing, now aren't you."

"Yeah dad, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize. Now, we're the only two that live here, so I have an idea. I'm okay with jacking off around the house if you are. The only rule is not in the kitchen, and to make sure you clean up completely. That way, I don't have to try to hide it anymore. Unless you want to go back to the days where it seems like both of us are ashamed of something that is so natural."

"Okay, that sounds good dad. Now, can you leave so I can put back on my clothes?"

"I think you're missing the point. I think it's good for you to start to feel more comfortable with your body. No more having to wear a towel to walk from the bathroom to your bedroom if you don't want. Never be ashamed of who you are, or what you look like."

Kurt slowing got out of his bed, walked over and found his designer briefs on the floor.

"Now, I'm going to go get a pizza for dinner. I'll be right back."

**********************

Kurt was excited for the possibilities of seeing his dad naked and jacking off around the house. However, it's been a week, and still no luck. He decided it would be safe enough to bring Brittney and Tina over so they could record a dance for Beyonce's "Single Ladies."

Burt walked in and paused the song and asked, "What are you doing?" He was confused to see his son wearing a unitard and dancing around his room.

"Working out. Cardio, you know?" Kurt answered.

"Yeah, Kurt's on the football team now. All the team is doing this," Brittney said, trying to help out.

Kurt was screwed. He knew nothing about football, let alone how to join the team. He asked Finn to help out, and Finn started to work with him to be  
the new kicker for the team.

Finally, the day was for Kurt to try out for the team, and after a lot of laughter from the teammates because of Kurt's pre-kick dance, Kurt managed to get the football between the field goal posts.

"Gentlemen, we found ourselves a kicker," Coach Ken Tanaka said. "Finn, help him get a uniform and a locker after practice."

Kurt wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Once practice was over, Finn ran up to Kurt, excited for more glee and football crossover.

"You ready?" Finn asked, while they were walking back to the locker room. "Now, here are the rules for the locker room. Keep your stuff in your locker, and be sure to lock it or the guys will mess with it." He continued to explain while they walked into the locker room.

Kurt was in the locker room right before he tried out for kicker, but it was empty then. He couldn't believe how many guys were walking around naked. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive this without popping a boner. He decided to stay focus, and get done as quickly as possible.

Finn continued to explain the protocol, "You can pick up a towel here, and then throw it in there when you're done. Did you bring any soap? They have some for you, but I think it smells kinda funky. The showers usually have hot water, but sometimes they get cold, so just turn it off a little, and it should warm back up. This is your locker and your lock. Now, shower up, and I'll meet you back here so you can take your uniform home. Also," Finn lowered his voice, "be careful about what you say or what you do in here. There is an order, and consequences, so just lay low for now until you learn it all. I'll try to watch your back, but I can't promise anything."

By this time, most the team was already done showering, and most were getting dressed. Kurt, nervous and not quite sure what to do, took off his helmet, and tried his best to stall until most of the players were gone. He finally undressed, folded the towel around his waist, and walked to the shower. The only two players in there were Finn, and Puck. Puck was held late because he mouthed off and had to run a few laps.

Kurt, tried not to stare, but couldn't help himself. Seeing Finn in all his glory was everything he thought it would be. He couldn't believe how big his cock looked, and how it swayed back and forth. Puck, noticed him gawking at Fin and said, "I bet you've never seen one that big, huh?"

Kurt, not sure what to say, just walked over to the nearest shower head and turned it on. He was proud of himself for not getting hard, and thought that this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

"Hey Kurt," Finn said, facing him only a about a foot away, "I'm going to go, but I'll set your pads and uniform next to your locker. Take the uniform home, and lock up your pads. If you have any questions, you can text me. Cool?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, making sure to look him in the eyes. "Thanks, Finn. I really appreciate it."

Finn left, leaving Puck alone with Kurt. Puck instantly knew his game plan, get Kurt horned up, then fuck his brains out. He wasn't exactly what he wanted, but his ass looked like it would be a blast to ride.

"So, Finn has a great body, doesn't he? I mean, with a dick like that, he could do porn," Puck said, trying to get Kurt going.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't really notice," Kurt lied.

"I bet you'll love being on the team, so many hot guys to gawk at. Sometimes they'll even get hard in the shower, giving you an even better show."

Kurt tried his best to look uninterested, "Why do you think I would like that?"

Puck was realizing this was going to be harder than he thought. He decided to just go for it. After all, he knew Kurt wouldn't tell, because no one would believe him. He quickly got his seven inch cock hard, and walked up behind Kurt. He rubbed his dick head up and down Kurt's asscrack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt squeeled, jumping forward.

"What does it look like? I'm going to fuck you. Don't worry, I promise I'll go slow at first. Now, come back here and take it," Puck ordered, as he groped his cock.

"I don't know what you thought, but I'm definitely not wanting to do it with you, especially here in the shower," Kurt said, but his dick had a mind of his own. His six inch member started getting hard, making Puck smile.

"Well, it looks like part of you does. Now get over here, because I'm going to ride your ass hard," Puck said, walking over and turning off the water.

Kurt really didn't want Puck to rape his ass, but at the same time, he was surprised by how turned on he was by Puck's forwardness.

Puck didn't even give Kurt much time to think, because he quickly turned him around, and pushed his upper down to make his ass more available. He started to rub his dickhead over Kurt's cherry asshole.

"Have you ever been fucked before?" Puck asked, as he realized how tight Kurt's ass was.

All Kurt could do was shake his head no. "Follow me," Puck said, leading Kurt over to his locker where he pulled out some lube from his back pack, something he put in a week ago for just this situation. He put some lube on Kurt's asshole, bent Kurt over a bench, and started working his finger in and out. He quickly worked more and more fingers, until he had three up there. His dick was throbbing for this, and so he decided that he loosened him up enough.

"Alright, this is going to hurt at first, but just take it. You'll love it after a while," Puck warned, as he slowly tried to slide his cock up the virgin ass. He could barely get the tip in it, and was starting to get aggravated. He could hear Kurt whimper beneath him.

"Try to relax bro, arch your back more," Puck instructed. He only fucked a girl's ass once, so he did have some experience with it.

Kurt did as he was told, and Puck decided he was going to get his dick up this hole one way or another. He got the whole head in, and then shoved the rest up in one quick humping motion. Kurt yelled in pain.

"Take it, bitch," Puck said while holding down Kurt who was trying to escape. Puck's cock was only a little more than half way up Kurt's ass, but because of how thick it was, Kurt was tearing up in pain.

Leaving his cock up the asshole, Puck leaned over and whispered, "I know you want this. Just think of it as getting ready for Finn's monster of a cock. Once I tell him how tight your ass is, he'll want to pound this too." Puck slapped Kurt's ass, then slowly pulled a little of his dick out to put more lube on, but never taking the head out.

He slowly got to wear he could slide most of his cock easily, and Kurt finally started to get used to the sensation of having something like that up his ass. Puck kept working it, until he was almost balls deep. He was in bliss, he never imagined how good it could feel to have anal sex, let alone with a guy.

Slapping Kurt's ass again, he said, "Now I can really start to pound this ass." He quickly got into a rhythm as he put both hands on Kurt's hips, and Kurt was actually started to enjoy the feeling of Puck's inside of him.

Finn realized that he left his cell phone in his locker when he was halfway home, and decided to turn around and get it. When he got in the locker room, he heard some moaning coming from a few rows of lockers down. When he went to go check it out, he couldn't believe what he saw. At first, he wanted to stop Puck from what he was doing to Kurt, but that's when he realized that Kurt was the one moaning. Besides, he actually liked his view of Puck's ass while he fucked Kurt.

Puck took one hand off of Kurt's hips to push his back down to arch it more. He kept it there, while he picked up the pace of his rhythm. He knew he was about to cum, but didn't want to yet. First, he wanted to try a new position, so for the first time since he put it in, he pulled out his cock.

"Get on your back, I want to try a new position," Puck ordered. Kurt was quick to do so, because his arms were getting sore from holding up his body.

After he put his dick back in the warm hole, he grabbed both of Kurt's legs, and raised them in the air. Kurt was semi-hard by then, and decided to start to jack himself off.

"See, I told you that you would love this," Puck said, going even deeper into Kurt's ass.

Finn couldn't take anymore. He had to pull down his pants and start to jack himself off. This had to be one of the hottest things he's ever seen. It didn't take him long before he could that he was about to cum. He started to cum while staring at Puck's hot ass. His cum squirted everywhere, and there was no way to clean it up without Puck or Kurt seeing him, so he left it. However, he didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to see the end of the show.

Puck couldn't take it very much longer. He knew that he was about to cum, and told Kurt, "I'm going to cum in your ass, bitch." Not a moment later, the first shot of his hot jizz filled Kurt's ass. Puck shot the biggest load so far in his life in Kurt's ass, and couldn't believe it all fit in there.

After he finished, he left his cock in Kurt's ass, and reach down and grabbed Kurt's cock. Neither said a word while Puck jacked him off until he shot all over his chest.

Puck finally pulled out, threw a towel on Kurt to clean with, and said, "Now, if you tell anyone this, I'll fuck you up even more. Understand?"

Finn had to run and hide behind some more lockers in order to not be caught peeking at them. Puck got dressed, and left.

On the way home, Kurt couldn't believe what just happened. He was suddenly a lot more excited for joining the football.

**********************

Finn didn't know what to do once his girlfriend Quinn told him she was pregnant. He couldn't believe it, mostly because he never even had sex with her. She told him that the one time he cummed in his swim trunks while making out with her got her pregnant, but really it was Puck that inseminated her during their one time fling.

He didn't know what to do, or even who to talk to. He walked around in a daze until he stumbled upon Mr. Shuester's office.

"What's up Finn," Mr. Shue said while looking over some papers.

Finn didn't know what to say, so he just walked up to Mr. Shue and hugged him. He began to cry, and Mr. Shue tried his best to comfort him. Mr. Shue guided Finn to sit down on the ground, and continued to embrace him. After about ten minutes, Finn finally let the hug between him and Mr. Shue loosen and said, "Quinn just told me she's pregnant. I really thought I was going to make it out of this town, make a name for myself, and it's all over."

Mr. Shue didn't really know what to do or say. "Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want me to call planned parenting or something?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"No, it's not even a conversation with Quinn. She wants to keep it," Finn said. "I just don't have anyone else to talk to about. I can't go to my mom, and Puck would never understand. I just don't know what to do, or feel," Finn said, breaking down again.

Mr. Shue just put his arm back around Finn, and started to rub his back. He could feel his hands get lower, until he was rubbing only the small of Finn's lower back, right above the waistband of his jockeys. Mr. Shue's cock was starting to stir in his tightie whities, and he started to feel like he was taking advantage of Finn, and decided to stop before it got too far.

Right after he pulled his hand away from Finn's back, Finn instantly asked, "Please, don't stop. I just need to feel like someone is here for me."

"I'm here for you, I just feel that someone might get the wrong idea if they were to walk in right now," Mr. Shuester confessed.

"Then lock the door. I just need to be with someone right now. I would go to Quinn, but I don't want her to see me like this. I need to be strong for her. Please, Mr. Shue," Finn pleaded.

Mr. Shue got up and locked his door. He went back to sit down on the ground next to Finn. He started to rub his back, and whispered in his ear, "I'm here for Finn, for whatever you need, I'll be here for you."

Finn just buried his head into Mr. Shue's chest, and Mr. Shue tried his best to maintain his composure while this high school stud was completely in his control. He started to run his fingers through Finn's hair with one hand, and rubbing his back with the other. He really hoped that Finn wouldn't notice his hard-on in his Dockers.

Finn, after crying for what felt like forever, started to feel more and more weak, and his head kept drifting downward, until it was finally landed right in Mr. Shue's lap. Finn could feel Mr. Shue's hard-on pressed right against his cheek.

Mr. Shue wasn't sure if Finn could feel it, until Finn reached up with one of his hands, whipped away some of his tears, and then raised his head a little to feel up on Mr. Shue's cock.

"Finn, I'm sorry about..." Mr. Shue started to say.

"Don't be. I wanna do this," Finn said, while he started to rub Mr. Shue's cock through his pants.

Mr. Shue wasn't sure what was about to happen, or even what he wanted to happen, but knew he shouldn't do this.

"Finn, I think we're way beyond approprtiate here. I could loose my job for this," Mr. Shue explained.

Finn knew that, and said, "I promise I won't tell. I just want to get my mind off of the baby. We don't have to have sex, but I need this."

Finn took off his own shirt and pants, finding the energy with his new sexual ambitions. He reached up, and started to unbutton Mr. Shue's pants, and pulled then down. Mr. Shue pulled his own shirt over his head, leaving the two in their underwear. Finn pushed Mr. Shue to lay on the ground, and then laid on top of him. They rubbed their cocks together through their underwear.

Mr. Shue was turned on even more, and started to really get into their dry humping. Finn kept his face close against Mr. Shue's, and Mr. Shue loved feeling Finn's breath on his neck. Mr. Shue felt brave, and flipped Finn over, and rolled on top of him. He pulled down both of their underwear, and started to rub his cock up and down Finn's ass crack.

"Is this what you meant by not having sex?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yessir," Finn replied. Finn loved the feeling of Mr. Shue's cock against his ass, and Mr. Shue's warm body leaning against his. Mr. Shue's cock felt like it was about the same size as Puck's but not as thick. However, Mr. Shue was obviously a much better lover, because of his ability to move his hips in a much more sensual manner.

Finn started to jack himself off. Mr. Shue saw this, and started to play with Finn's balls. Finn went crazy, he never had anyone touch his balls like that, and it wasn't long before he started to cum. Mr. Shue stopped rubbing his cock against Finn's butt, but Finn asked, "Why'd you stop Mr. Shue? Did you already cum too?"

"No, but you did, and I doubt you'll be into this now. It's okay, I can finish up later," Mr. Shuester said.

"Do you like rubbing your cock against my ass? You can keep going until you cum. I enjoy the feeling a lot," Finn said.

The next five minutes, Finn had the ride of his life. Mr. Shue was amazing. He thought Puck was probably the best at fucking, but Mr. Shue was putting on quite a show, and they weren't even really fucking at all. Mr. Shue finally pulled away, and jacked himself off until he shot his load all over Finn's ass.

After they got cleaned up, Finn said, "Thanks Mr. Shue, for everything. I feel a lot better, and I promise I won't tell."

After Finn left, Mr. Shuester thought about what happened, and vowed to never let it get that serious with a student again, despite how much it turned him on.


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was first posted on Nifty on Tuesday, March 8, 2011.

"Oh shit, what am I going to do?" Will thought to himself. Since Rachel quit the glee club to be the lead in the spring musical, he felt as if there was no way he could win the sectionals without having a strong female lead. Not only that, his wife hasn't given him any love in weeks, and his cock was aching to get some action other than his hands.

He was at lunch with his fake-pregnant wife, Terri, when he finally realized where he saw his waiter from before.

"Didn't I have you in my Spanish class a few years ago?" Will asked the waiter whose nametag read, "Chris."

"Yeah, I go to Carmel now," he replied.

"Wait, how is that possible? You should be like 22 now," Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm 24, and they just keep failing me so I can stay in Vocal Adrenaline. I'm the only one that can do the triple flip," Chris explained.

"Is that even legal? I mean, I thought there were rules that you couldn't compete in high school sport clubs more than four years?" Will questioned the hot waiter.

"Well, it's just show choir, so no one really looks at our roster, and no one checks," Chris realized that he might have said a little too much, and tried to change the subject after a long pause, "Speaking of checks, let me go get yours."

"Hey sweetie, I have to use the bathroom. I don't think my burger agreed with me, so it might be a while," Will excused himself.

"That's fine, I'll just get another piece of grasshopper pie," Terri said.

Will found his waiter talking to another table, and cornered him on his way back to the kitchen.

"Look, I'm the director at the show choir at McKinnley. And, I'm going to call the Ohio state board of Show Choirs and tell them of what you guys are doing unless you do one thing for me," Will said to the waiter in a forceful whisper.

"Shit, I knew you seemed too interested in what I was saying," Chris said, starting to sweat. "What is that one thing? I don't have any money, and I won't mess up the show on purpose."

"No, it's nothing like that. First, you'll go get my wife another piece of pie, then, you'll meet me in the men's bathroom, where I'm going to fuck your brains out. I've been wanting to try it for a while, and, well, here's my chance."

Chris wasn't gay at all, and didn't like the idea, but couldn't think of an alternative, so he quickly agreed.

After he dropped off the pie at the table, he told his boss he had to take a break, and made his way over to the bathroom. He found Will in the far stall, with his pants already down, and his cock already hard.

"Drop your pants and bend over. This won't take long," Will ordered. He was really getting off by being in this much control over this young stud.

Chris was 24, and an active rehearsal schedule with Vocal Adrenaline and a regular work out routine kept him in great shape. As he undid his pants, Will saw his cock before he turned around, and it looked to be about five inches soft, and his balls looked to hang pretty low.

After he turned around, and bent over, Will saw his boy cherry for the first time. It looked great. It wasn't completely smooth, with just a little bit of hair around the hole.

"Now, I normally wouldn't just shove my cock up someone's virgin ass, but we don't have much time, and well, I don't care too much with how much this will hurt. So, here it goes. Will spit in his hand, rubbed it over his cock, and started to try to slide it up the asshole.

It took a few tried, but he finally got the head up there. Will's spit, mixed with his precum and sweat from Chris' ass, got enough lube going to slide his cock up there.

Chris felt as if he was being torn into two pieces. It took every ounce of strength for him to not yell out in pain. Will stuffed his own whitie tighties in Chris' mouth to be sure he didn't scream, and then Will started to slap his ass a couple of times before he realized that he couldn't make too much noise.

"Yeah, take my cock you little bitch," Will whispered in his ear, slapping his ass one last time.

Will loved how tight Chris' hole was. Chris had short hair, but Will managed to hold on tight to it with one hand, leaving the other hand on his thigh. He finally got to a point where he could slide more than his head in and out easily, and started to really give it to Chris.

Will, only got his cock halfway up the boy's ass, when he felt himself start to cum. He shot his load in Chris' ass, cleaned his cock off with some toilet paper, and then put back on his pants and left without even looking back at the boy in the stall. He left Chris, with his tightie whities still in his mouth, and his cum still in his ass.

Not only did he finally get to fuck a guy, but he had an idea on how he was going to win sectionals, he was going to bring back an old glee member that didn't graduate. Her name was April Rhodes, and she was extraordinary.

**************

After Mr. Shue visited the always drunk April, and convinced her she to go back to high school and finish her degree (she dropped out and moved to New York to try to make it, unfortunately, she never made it to New York). He thought things were looking up, but the kids didn't seem to warm up to her at first.

"Hey April, I think the glee kids still aren't so sure about having you around. You draw a lot of attention to yourself, and they are already embarrassed as it is. Do you think you can maybe take some time, and try to win them over?"

April, in order to get Kurt's trust and admiration, gave him a stack of vintage muscle magazines to. Kurt quickly became obsessed with them. As soon as he got home, he pulled out the stack from his backpack, and started going at it. He didn't even take off his pants all the way, but just lowered them around his hips, and he sat on the edge of the couch. He slowly started to pleasure his growing teen cock while flipping through the first magazine. Kurt loved to see some of the really fit guys on the football team in the locker room, but he never got a chance to really stare at them like he would like to.

After a rough start of his day, Kurt's father, Burt, decided to go home early and relax a little more. He already started taking off his clothes as soon as he walked in the door. He was loving the new open nudity policy he and Kurt established, and thought it would be good for Kurt to be around more naked guys since he joined the football team.

It didn't take him long before he heard the familiar sounds of masturbation coming from the living room. Only in his tightie whities, he decided this would be a good time to bond with his son through jacking off. He saw his son leaning over, looking at something, and he figured he was checking out some of his playboys he decided to leave out in order to maybe spark a curiosity in girls for his son.

Burt always knew that his son was gay, but thought that maybe if he saw some hot naked girls, he would be able to join in on some of the locker room chat.He put one hand down the elastic waiste band of his briefs as he walked over to his son, and then put the other hand on his son's shoulders.

"I see you stumbled across my not-so-secret stash of porn," Burt said to his son.

Kurt jumped up, and tried to cover up the magazines, but it was too late. Burt saw the hot guys wearing nothing but a jockstrap, posing in a locker room.

"Oh, sorry son, I thought you had gotten into my playboys?" Burt started to say, trying to find the words to show his son that he was okay with what he was doing, "Look, it's totally cool with me, you know?if that's what you like," Burt said, pointing at the guys.

"Dad, yeah," Kurt said, standing up, and pulling his pants back on all the way, "I've been meaning to tell you, being in football and glee has really left me feeling that I could do anything, and be anything. And what I am, I'm gay." Kurt said, half shaking with nerves, and half beaming with confidence.

"I know. That's just fine, and I love you just the same. How about I let you finish up here. I'll just go into my room. As you can tell, I'm in desperate need to rub one out too," Burt said, playing with his hard cock in his tightie whities.

Kurt, still in a daze, couldn't believe he actually just told his dad the biggest secret he has been keeping, and his dad was actually okay with it.

Burt, halfway to his room, dropped his whitie tighties all the way, and left them laying in the hallway while he turned around and walked back to the living room.

"Look Kurt, there is no reason why I have to be in my room. We may not be into the same thing, but we can both agree how good whacking off feels. Besides, both times I caught you, I've noticed you use the same technique, how about I show you a few things, you know, to shake things up a bit," Kurt said, leaving his cock alone, but playing around with his large, low hanging balls.

Kurt, hasn't even comprehended that he finally told his dad about his sexuality, and was even more caught off guard that his dad, now knowing he was gay, was okay with jacking off with his now openly gay son.

Burt, noticing his son's hesitance, kept feeling his balls and said, "Alright, maybe you're not ready for this. Tell you what, I'll just sit over here, and when you're ready, come on over."

Burt continued to walk over to his oversized lazy boy chair, sat down, and started to use his other hand to slowly feel his shaft.

After only a few short moments, Kurt started to undress. Burt waited for him to walk over before he said, "Now, first thing you must understand, is that everyone is different, and things that might feel good for me, might not feel good for you, but what you need to understand, is that a little variety can really make your whacking off that much better."

"Okay," Kurt said, with his cock hard after looking at his dad jacking off, and being so confident about it doing it in front of another person. He stood, standing right in front of his dad, in order to get the best view.

"I noticed you do the basic fist movement, with your right now. Now, go ahead and try it with the left, have you done that before?" Burt asked.

"Uhhh, not really. I usually use that hand to flip the pages," Kurt confessed, while following his father's instructions.

Burt was surprised on how much it was turning him on to be doing this with his son. His cock was raging hard, and after he let his son experience that, he chimed in, "now, flip your hand over, like this," he said, while demonstrating a backhand technique.

"Yeah, that feels good too. Different, but good," Kurt half moaned, and half said.

"Just make sure you don't shoot yet son, we have a lot to get through," Burt quickly said, noticing his son looking like he could shoot at any moment. "Sometimes, if you have time, try edging. Don't let yourself cum for a few hours, then, when you finally do, you'll be amazed how much you'll shoot.

"Hey, do you wanna sit down? I can make some room on his chair. I'm sure we can both squeeze on it. We used to sit down and watch tv together on this chair all the time," Burt said.

Kurt walked over, and sat down. Burt gave as much room as possible, but it still wasn't enough. Kurt ended up sitting half on his dad's thigh, and half on the arm rest. Burt, reached his hand, and put it around his son's shoulders. He loved feeling his son that close to him, and Kurt loved having his dad's arm around him while he was jacking off.

"Tell you what son, that's enough new techniques for today. How about you just try a few of them out, and we'll just enjoy a nice jack off session together, deal?" Burt said.

"Okay, dad," Kurt agreed. He was loving the feeling of his dad's chest against his back, rising and falling with each breath. He could feel his dad's belly hair, and it tickled his lower back.

"Well would you look at that," Burt said to his son, "our johnsons are almost identical. Now, once you get more hair besides your pubes, we could look like twins from the waist down. I bet I would know exactly how to really get you off. I've been pleasuring my cock for over thirty years. Do you mind if I give you a hand? You can tell me if it doesn't feel good or awkward."

"Sure, go for it dad," Kurt agreed.

Burt's left arm was around Kurt, so he had to take off his right hand that was whacking him off, and he put his hands around his son's cock. It was insane, it was just like his own. He started to do some of his favorite techniques, and could instantly see how his son was loving it.

"Dad, I'm going to shoot soon," Kurt moaned.

"That's fine son, go for it," Burt encouraged his son, pulling out all the stops to give his son the best orgasm from jacking off.

Kurt began to shoot his load. His cum shot everywhere, including completely over both of their heads, all over his father's hairy chest, and over both of their stomachs. After about thirty seconds, he finally came back to his senses.

"Well son, how was that?" Burt asked, squeezing out the last bit of cum from his son's cock.

"It was, extraordinary. You were right, you really did know exactly what feels best. Now, can I help you get off?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, if you're okay with it. Go ahead and start to play with my balls. It won't take me too long to cum," Burt said, taking his hand off of his son's cock, and onto his. He had his son's cum to use for lube to really get his cock easily sliding in his hands.

Kurt loved his dad's balls. They were so much bigger and fuller than his own. He was playing with them with his left hand, and his right hand was playing with his own, to feel the differences.

"Don't worry son, your balls will probably grow to be as big as mine. You'll be surprised how much more you cum too, when your balls grow. You thought you shot a lot, just wait for this," Burt said, whiling quickening his whacking off pace.

It was only a few seconds when he said, "Watch this son, ohhhh," and he began to shoot all over the place. None of his shot over their head, but it all went on his hairy chest and stomach. He shot over ten hot loads all over his chest, mixed together with his son's.

After cooling down, his said to his son, "Now, remember, you can't talk about this with anyone. They won't understand our relationship, deal?"

"Deal," Kurt agreed.

"Now, go run and get a towel, so I can clean off all this mess. It seems like I got the bulk of it. Or better yet, I'll just go jump in the shower. You can do the same," Burt said.

They both headed to the bathroom, and Burt walked into the shower and turned on the hot water.

"You can come in son, there is enough room."

"Just like there was on the chair, dad?" Kurt laughed, but joined his dad.

They enjoyed more father-son bonding time, but neither of them even referenced what just happened. They just spending more male-bonding naked time together. Despite the fact that their asses and cocks kept bumping into one another, neither one of them got an erection.

They both dried off, and got ready for dinner. Kurt got dressed, but Burt stayed in his whitie tighties, just as he did almost every night.

**************

After Mr. Shue got the respect from the football team after helping them get their first win of the season, three of them joined. Matt, Mike, and Puck. Matt and Mike joined because they actually enjoyed learning the dance that helped them win the game, but Puck joined for another reason, to get more of Kurt's ass.

Puck couldn't believe how much he was fantasizing about fucking another guy after getting a piece of Kurt's ass. He has been cutting class to go home and fuck his fleshlight couch, going at it four or five times a day.

After glee practice, Puck pulled Kurt into a bathroom, "Drop your pants, I need to pound that sweet ass again."

Kurt didn't like being treated like that, and said, "Are you crazy? Look, the only reason why I didn't fight back the firs time, is because I wanted to try it. Now, I know you always fuck girls like it's nothing, but don't think you're going to get any of this without working harder for it."

"Fuck that, see this?" Puck said, grabbing his hard dick in his pants, "this isn't going down until I get some of that hot ass of yours. What do you want? Us dating isn't going to happen. I'll buy you dinner, but I'm not going to be seen eating with you."

"That's just it, I need a little romance before you think you can just use and abuse me. And about this," Kurt said, grabbing Puck's rock hard cock, "this will just have to wait, until I actually want you have sex with you again," Kurt saying, leaving Puck alone in the bathroom with just his hard-on.

This bathroom was behind the auditorium, and Puck figured no one else would be around, so he decided to just drop his pants where he stood, and started to jack himself off while he leaned back against the wall. He got off fucking in public, and loved to jack off in places he shouldn't too.

Mr. Shue stayed behind, writing on some of the sheet music ideas he had and things he thought they needed to fix. He finally packed up all of his things, and started headed to his car, when he heard some interesting sounds coming from the back bathroom.

When Mr. Shue opened the door, he saw Puck whacking off his hot teen cock. His back was against the side wall, and this gave Mr. Shue a glorious view of Puck's hot cock from the side, as well as one of his ass cheeks. He loved how he flexed his ass in sync with his hand motions.

"Excuse me, don't you think this isn't the place for that Puck?" Will said, trying to sound completely uninterested.

"Oh shit!" Puck said, turning around, giving Mr. Shue a perfect view of his ass before he pulled up his pants. "I didn't even hear you walk in."

"Look, it's okay. I think we're the only ones even left in this school. I was a teenager once, so I know how it is. Hell, I still know how it is. How about you just go in one of the stalls, and finish up. But next time, I'll have to take matters into my own hands and punish you for lewd conduct on school grounds," Mr. Shue said to Puck. He tried his best to linger on the word "hands" and hoped Puck noticed.

Puck did.

"Yeah, I kinda get off by jerking it in public, so you don't be too surprised if you catch me more often," Puck said with a wink. "But, just so I know, what is the punishment? Maybe I'll actually enjoy it. I've been having these weird feelings lately."

Puck hoped that Mr. Shue would take the bait, and ask Puck to talk about his feelings, but Mr. Shue didn't want to jeopardize his position as a teacher by fooling around with another student, and quickly said, "Look, I don't know what you're feeling, but I promise you won't enjoy the punishment. I'll see you tomorrow Puck."

"Fuck," Puck said. "I really need to stop all this gay shit."

But, of course, he just pulled down his pants and started going at it. Just then, he got a text from Finn.

"Hey man, all this crap with the baby has really gotten me stressed. Do you think I could come over and use that couch?"

Puck shot his load just thinking about. He already knew what his plan was, and knew that he would be fucking someone tonight.

He texted back, "yeah man, and I got just the thing to take your mind off everything.

**************

When Finn showed up to Puck's at eight, he was so horned up, Puck could see his hard on through his tightie whities and pants.

"Dude, how do you walk around with that thing?!" Puck asked, while pointing at Finn's crotch.

"I know, this is why I'm here," Finn said, grabbing himself.

Puck was already only in his boxers, so Finn quickly stripped down to just his tightie whities.

"So, can I just go at it?" Finn said, walking over to the couch.

"Yeah, but I actually had a different idea. Now, just go with what feels good, I'll kinda guide you in the right direction.

Puck strategically placed the fleshlight so that Finn would fuck it missionary style, leaving his ass in the air.

Finn quickly dropped his briefs, freeing his monster dick, and jumped on top of the couch. Not a minute passed before Puck walked up behind him.

"Now, don't freak out. This will feel really good," Puck said. He slowly straddled Finn's legs, lowered his head so it was just inches from Finn's ass, and then spread Finn's cheeks with his hands.

Finn, not sure what was going on, but trusted his experienced buddy. However, whatever he thought was about to happen, he definitely didn't expect what Puck did.

Puck, decided to just go for it, and stuck his tongue as far up Finn's ass as he could. After that, he lightly licked the tip of his virgin hole, then drew small circles with his tongue on top of it.

Finn, at first jumped, but then absolutely loved what Puck was doing. Puck, never licked an ass before, but has eaten pussy many times.

Puck was surprised how much he enjoyed the sweat and shit tasting of Finn's ass. He started to slowly fuck his ass with his tongue again, and this was driving Finn crazy. Finn continued to fuck the fleshlight, but tried his best not to move too much in order to let Puck take full control of his ass.

After a couple of minutes, Finn thought it couldn't get any better, until Puck replaced his tongue with one of this fingers. He started slowly, but he finally got up to three fingers.

"Alright, now, I'm going to need you to really relax. But I promise, this will help you completely forget about any problems you're having," Puck said, walking over to his night stand to pull out some lube.

Finn was in such bliss that he felt Puck could do no wrong.

"Now, come over here to my bed," Puck ordered. He worked hard for this moment, and was rock solid with the thought of pounding his buddy's amazing ass.

As he slide he cock out, he was amazed on how it looked even bigger than usually. He quickly sat on Puck's bed.

"Now, turn around, I'm going to really give it to you," Puck said, rubbing some lube over his thick cock.

"Now, relax and arch your back. This will hurt at first, but I promise it'll feel amazing after a while," Puck said, now rubbing the lube on Finn's ass.

Puck was surprised how easy it was to get his head up Finn's virgin ass. Finn, on the other hand, wasn't so excited.

"What the fuck bro. Your cock is too thick to put up my hole!" Finn yelled out.

But, Puck wasn't about to stop.

Holding Finn from getting up, he decided to just go for it, and shoved as much as he can up Finn's ass. He got about half of his seven inch, extremely thick cock up it.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Finn yelled out in pain.

"Now, you're going to lie there and take it, and I promise I'll go slowly, or I'll just fuck you like an animal," Puck said, while slapping Finn's ass.

Finn was in so much pain, he couldn't even fight back. Puck slowly slide out most of his cock, and then carefully slide it back in. He did this motion until it became almost easy. He then started to go deeper with each fuck, until, he had his whole cock in Finn's ass.

Finn couldn't decide if he was enjoying it, or if he was in so much pain, he thought he was becoming numb.

Puck started to pick up the pace, and slapped Finn's ass and asked, "How do you like my cock in your ass? Feel good?"

Finn realized that his cock, that originally went down with the pain, has started to fill back up.

"Yeah," Finn replied. "Keep it up."

Puck took his cock out completely, and ordered, "turn around and lay on your back."

Finn did as he was told, and Puck picked up both of his legs and put him on his shoulders, he then he slide his cock back in Finn's ass. He then, reached down, and started to jack Finn off for him.

"Yeah, looks like you're enjoying it alright," Puck said, while jacking off Finn. Finn quickly took over, but Puck just started to play with Finn's balls.

Puck leaned in , so his face was only about a foot away from Finn's. Finn was just staring at his own cock, and Puck loved the ashamed look Finn was making because he was looking down. Puck was feeling completely in control, and loved every second of it.

He gave Finn an extra hard fuck, and his balls smashed against Finn's ass. That, with staring at Finn's face, got Puck so wired, he felt himself start to cum. He quickly pulled out, and shot all over Finn's cock and stomach.

Puck just rubbed it in all over Finn's balls, and after seeing his buddy shoot, Finn began to cum all over himself, adding to Puck's cum.

The two just froze, breathing heavy until Finn finally asked, "you got a towel or anything?"

"Yeah," Puck said, handing a towel over.


	6. Vitamin D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was first posted on Nifty on Tuesday, April 12, 2011.

Mr. Shuester was starting to get worried about how much the kids in glee club have gotten complacent. He decided to have a competition between the girls and boys in glee club. The guys decided to meet up after football practice to work on what they were going to do.

Finn has been extremely tired and feeling overwhelmed lately, so he has been dozing off in classes a lot. This time it was in his rehearsal for the boys versus girls glee off.

"He's drooling," Kurt said while staring at Finn.

"Dude, wake up," Puck said. "I said we can't let those girls beat us." The boys continued to discuss on what they were going to do when Puck realized that Finn was dozing off again.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Go see the nurse. Every day I go and say I have a headache and she lets me sleep for three hours. I haven't attended  
a math class in years," Puck explained. "But, I would take care of your morning wood before I go see her."

Finn, couldn't remember what he was dreaming about, but it must've been something really good, judging by how hard his cock was. He was so sleep deprived he wasn't thinking straight, and unzipped his pants and pulled out his raging hard cock right there in the choir room.

The other guys looked nervously around at the others. Puck and Artie have already seen Finn hard, but the other's haven't. Puck quickly preshed a finger against his lips to make sure none of the guys said anything. He wanted to see Finn's reaction when he finally realized what he was doing.

He ran over, and locked the door, so no one would walk in, and had all the guys stand up around Finn, so that no one could see from the hallway. However, they forgot that Mr. Shue was still in his office, and he noticed that the guys have all quieted down. He decided to go see what was up, and saw all the guys huddled around something.

Finn kept whacking his cock off, while all the guys just stared in awe. Puck at first just wanted to embarrass his buddy, but now loved the show he was putting on. And, judging by the tent in the some of the guy's pants, he wasn't alone. Kurt quickly pulled out his iPhone and started to film it. Finn's eyes were closed, and he was half asleep. Finn was used to being half asleep and jacking off, because he did it everyday when he first woke up.

Mike, looked around and thought that this was by the gayest thing he's ever done. However, Matt, another one of the football players that crossed over and joined glee, was getting extremely hard in his jeans. He was happy that he was wearing briefs today, or else his boner would be even more obvious in his sweats he was wearing.

As Mr. Shue walked up, he was certain that they were all looking at a playboy or something, and so as he walked up, he put his arm on Matt's shoulder and said, "What are you guys all staring..?"

He didn't need to finish the question, because in the center of the huddle, he saw Finn with his cock in his hand. He was fully clothed, except for his hard cock that was exposed through the fly of his jeans.

Mr. Shue wanted to stick around and watch, but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. So, he decided to end it. He walked up behind Finn, and started to shake his shoulder.

"Hey Finn, wake up," Mr. Shue said, while shaking his shoulder even more.

Finn, almost fell over in his chair. At the same time he was scared awake, he started to cum all over himself. It wasn't a lot, but he got it all over the bottom of his shirt and his jeans.

"What the hell, what's going on?!" Finn yelled at everyone, while trying to stuff his still hard member back in his jeans.

"Hey Finn, go clean up in my office, while I talk to the other guys," Mr. Shue said.

Finn, still unable to comfortably put his dick back in his jeans, covered up his junk with his hands, and walked to Mr. Schue's office hunched over.

"What the hell guys? You are supposed to be a team, help each other out, give each other a hand," Mr. Shue started to chastise them, but realized what his last comment was. All the boys started to laugh.

"So you wanted us to help him get off, is that it?" Puck asked Mr. Shue, with a sexy half smile.

"You know what I meant," Mr. Shue didn't want to discourage Puck's idea, but didn't want to condone doing it on school ground.

"We didn't think it would last that long. We just wanted to see his face when he finally came around. We're sorry Mr. Shue," Puck said.

Mr. Shue stared at Puck for what seemed like an eternity, trying to get a good read of him, before he finally said, "Look, you guys better put on quite a show on Tuesday and give the girls some competition." He turned and walked back into his office.

"Hey Finn, all cleaned up?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah, I just used some of your Kleenexes here."

"Look Finn, I'm not sure what?s going with you lately, but you should maybe go talk to someone, like Mrs. Pillsbury."

"Yeah, I was just on my way, and I guess I feel asleep, and well, you know how that ended?" Finn said, turning red.

"Don't be embarrassed, besides, they are the ones that were staring at you. I bet they all just wish they had the same size of rod you did. Now, how about you go figure out what's going on," Mr. Shue said, while patting Finn on the shoulder.

Finn went to the nurse's office, instead of Mrs. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor's office. When he got there, he found that the new school nurse was Terri, Mr. Shuester's wife. After a few questions, Mrs. Shuester gave Finn some pseudoephedrine.

"It's the stuff they put in decongestants to make them non-drowsy. It's kinda like a, well, like a vitamin," she explained while handing him a box to take.

Finn reluctantly took the box from Mrs. Shuester, and took a couple of the pills.

**************

The next day Finn went to the glee rehearsal, and shared his new "vitamin." Soon enough, all the guys in glee were charged up and rehearsing their number for the boys versus girls competition for the next week.

After a fast-passed glee rehearsal where the boys perfected their routine, Finn leaned over and whispered to Puck, "I don't know about you, but these vitamins really got my blood flowing right to my groin. How about I head over to your house and we really get energized."

Finn really wanted to fuck Puck?s ass this time, but Puck had a better idea.

"Okay, show up in an hour. I'll have a special present for you," Puck whispered back, grabbing Finn?s cock discretely. He gave it one quick pump before he hurried off to start his plan.

He found Matt walking home alone on the sidewalk. Puck pulled over his car and yelled, "Get in the fucking car Matt. We gotta talk."

Matt wasn't sure what it was about, but he never would've guessed what was about to happen. After Matt got in the car, Puck started driving to his house.

"I don't live this direction. What's up?" Matt asked, confused on where Puck was taking him.

Instead of answering him, Puck just took off his gym bag from his lap and threw it on the back seat. He had his hard, thick cock exposed through the fly of his jeans.

Matt noticed, and tried to coolly point it out. "Dude, your little Pucker is popping out through your jeans."

"Touch it," Puck offered while turning a corner. "I know you want to. Go for it."

Matt never even thought about doing anything like this until earlier this day when he was checking out Finn whacking off. He was a little hesitant, but quickly had his hand around Puck's hard member.

Matt never thought that he had a small or skinny penis, but having his hand wrapped around Puck's made him feel like he was tiny. He lowered Puck's cockhead, and released it to watch it bounce right back up. Puck was super hard.

"Why don't you taste it?" Puck said, reaching to place his hand behind Matt's head.

Puck guided Matt?s head right to his raging cock. ?I don?t think I?.? Matt started to whisper, but Puck just continued to lower Matt?s mouth right on top of his dick. He didn?t care what the end of that sentence would?ve been, he just wanted a hot mouth on his member.

Luckily, Matt had a oversized mouth, and was able to fit most of Puck's cock in virgin mouth. Matt went down as far as he could, and quickly took his mouth off the wet cock and started coughing.

Matt sat up, and looked at Puck. He wasn't sure what to say.

"What, you didn't like the way it tasted?" Puck asked, laughing as he pulled up into his house.

"I'm just not used to having something that big in my mouth," Matt replied shyly, while trying to stretch his jaw.

Puck stuffed his cock back into his jeans, and said, "Call your parents and tell them you?re going to stay over at my house for dinner. You?re going to love my fucking dick by the end of the night. I promise."

Puck didn't tell Matt that Finn was coming over, but he didn't really care much about Matt's feelings. He just wanted to take turns fucking someone with his buddy.

Once inside, Matt was feeling a little nervous about whatever could happen next. "Look Puck, you might have gotten the wrong idea. I'm not gay. I was just...confused for a little bit."

"Dude, I never asked if you're gay. What we're about to do is just sex. There isn't going to by any love making. Just fucking," Puck answered back, already taking off his shirt. "Now, follow me to my room."

Puck already had his pants off before he even finished walking through his bedroom door. He quickly lowered his boxers, and stood and faced Matt, bare ass and still hard.

"Don't just stare, take your clothes off. They're just going to get in the way," Puck ordered, but Matt just stood like a statue.

?Fine,? Puck said, while walking over to Matt. He took Matt?s bag off his shoulders, and then took his shirt off. Matt just stared into Puck?s eyes. He was suddenly wishing that there were feelings involved in this.

Puck bent over, and unzipped Matt's jeans, and lowered them with his CK briefs. Matt was already sporting a pretty good sized semi.

Puck just patted his junk and said, "Are you ready for this big guy?"

Matt's cock instantly started getting harder.

"Looks like you are now," Puck chuckled.

Matt's cock was uncut. It was almost the same size as Puck's, just not as thick. He trimmed his pubes so that they matched the same length as his incredibly short hair. He didn't have much body hair besides his pubes, not even much on his legs at all.

?Come on, we?re gonna get cleaned up first,? Puck said, grabbing some towels and started to walk naked to his bathroom. Matt never walked naked in someone else?s house, but followed the hot stud nervously. He couldn?t take his eyes off Puck?s sweet, smooth ass.

Puck turned on the water, and got in. His shower wasn't too big, so there wasn't much room for both of them. Matt couldn't decide if he was supposed to get in the shower with Puck or not. He decided to just go for it.

He got in, and his hard member brushed against Puck's ass.

Puck jumped at that, but liked that Matt was getting ballsy. He decided to see how far Matt would go.

He bent over and started to soap up his legs, exposing his completely smooth asshole.

Matt took a step forward, pressed his cock between Puck's ass cheeks and started feeling up both butt cheeks with his hands, spreading and squeezing them. Puck got all cleaned up quickly, and turned around. Matt wanted so badly to kiss him, explore all of these recent feelings he was having. He knew Puck would freak out, but he decided to go for it.

He barely got his lips against Puck's, when Puck quickly leaned back and said quietly to Matt, "Woah there tiger. I'm pumped that you are finding all of these feelings, but right now isn't the time to explore that one. I'm sure Kurt can help you out later. Right now, turn around. I'm about to give you one of the best pleasures you'll ever have."

Puck never would've admitted it, but he loved the rim job he gave Finn the last time he messed around with a guy. Puck got down on his knees and made Matt turn around. The water from the shower was beating down on Matt?s head and chest.

He soaped up his hand, and started running it up and down Matt's ass crack, and he slowly started to play with his hole. Matt has tried some anal play in his masturbation journeys, but nothing that felt quite like this. Puck cleaned off all the sweat and stank before he replaced his finger with his tongue.

Everything was already wet from the shower, but Matt instantly felt the texture different from Puck's middle finger to his tongue. He was in heaven. Puck maneuvered his tongue around the virgin hole, then started to lightly press it lightly with his tongue. When Puck finally thrusted his tongue up Matt's asshole, Matt groaned in pleasure.

After a few minutes of Puck tongue-fucking Matt, he started to add in his fingers. He knew that Finn was going to fuck this tight fuck hole, and the only way for that to happen was to loosen him up as much as possible.

Matt wasn't sure what Puck was planning, but he knew that he was in bliss. After three-finger fucking Matt's hot hole, Puck thought that he was ready for the real deal. Puck rose up off of his knees, and positioned himself right behind Matt so that his cock was in position behind Matt's hole.

He started to slide his rock hard cock up and down Matt's crack, and then slapped both butt cheeks with his member. Matt suddenly knew what was about to happen, and started to tense up. Puck noticed, and thought he better act fast before Matt thinks too much about the ass pounding he was about to get.

Puck didn't give Matt any warning before he rammed his cock as far us Matt's ass as he could. Matt screamed in pain and tried to get away. Puck held him down and forced his to relax.

"If you think this hurts, wait until you get Finn's most of a cock up this sweet ass," Puck said, as he slapped Matt's ass pretty hard. He tried to work his cock more up Matt's ass. "Just relax, it'll hurt less if you relax. Besides, you'll be begging me to fuck you more after a while."

Matt started to have tears in his eyes from pain, but Puck wasn't backing down. He kept working his cock in and out, trying to push it further each time. He knew he only had about ten minutes before Finn would show up, and wanted to get Matt's ass good and loose.

Puck left his phone in his jean pockets, and so he wasn't getting any of the texts from Finn. Finn was early and was already about to walk into Puck's house. Finn wanted to give Puck a heads up, but figured that he was just getting started without him. Finn heard Puck's shower going once he walked into Puck's bedroom. He already had his shirt off when he realized he saw two pairs of underwear on the ground.

He was confused, but thought this was just the special present Puck was talking about it. "Shit," he whispered to himself. "I really wanted the present to be letting me pound his hot, smooth ass."

He took off the rest of his clothes and headed over to the shower. There was no way he was going to let this stop him. He still wanted to fuck someone's ass today.

Once in the bathroom, he quickly jumped in the shower behind Puck.

There was already no room in the shower, and with Finn added to the mix, things were even more crammed. Finn's hard dick was pressed against Puck's lower back.

"What's up dude? You know, besides your dick?" Puck asked, not even bothering to turn around and stop what he was doing to Matt.

Finn started to rub his cock against Puck's ass and tried to look around Puck. "Is that Matt?!" Finn asked confused.

"Yeah," Matt moaned. He was still in a lot of pain, but it was finally starting to feel better.

"This sweet ass is what I got you," Puck told Finn, while slapping Matt right on the ass.

Finn suddenly forgot all about fucking Puck, and wanted to get some of Matt's sweet black ass.

"Alright, let's dry off and head back to my bed. We'll have more room to really get this party started," Puck ordered the other two.

Finn quickly got out of the shower, followed by Matt, whose ass was enjoying the break from Puck's cock until he saw Finn's.

Matt couldn't take his eyes off of Finn's cock. Finn noticed, walked over to Matt, and asked, "You wanna touch it?"

Matt reached out to touch Finn's cock, playing with it like a kid with a new toy.

Puck finished washing his cock and got out of the shower. He stared a moment at Matt on his knees admiring Finn's equipment, and finally said, "Alright, whose ready for some real fun?"

They made their way to the bedroom, and Finn jumped on Puck's bed.

"Hey Finn, wanna see Matt put his big mouth to good use?" Puck asked.

Finn looked right at Matt and said, "Absolutely."

Puck walked over to Matt, slapped him in the ass and said, "You heard the man, go suck his fuck pole."

Matt didn't need to be told twice, and in an instant he was over on the bed, his face right in Finn's crotch and his ass sticking up in the air. He didn't know much about cock sucking, so he just went straight for the man meat. He loved that Finn's cock wasn't as thick as Puck's so that his jaw was able to relax a little more.

Puck also wasted no time. He was already right back to playing with Matt's ass with his tongue. He wanted to keep Matt loose so Finn could have a good run at it. Knowing his buddy Finn, he knew that he wouldn't last too long if Matt kept sucking, so he tried to hurry.

With Puck licking his asshole, Matt was really getting into the blowjob he was giving Finn. Finn actually thought it was hot seeing Matt on his dick, and Puck in Matt's ass. Not five minutes passed when Puck finally announced, "Alright pal, this ass is all yours." He gave Matt a final ass slap.

Matt slowly took his mouth off Finn's cock, and Finn made his way behind Matt as Matt flipped over so he was on his back. Finn picked up both of Matt's legs, and slapped his dick against Matt's ass and positioned his dick head right at the opening of Matt's ass.

"Remember to relax," Puck coached Matt.

Finn slowly slid his cock into Matt. Puck's thick cock really loosened Matt up, so Finn didn't have nearly as much difficulty getting it in. Matt was already enjoying it more, too.

Finn was standing at the edge of Puck's bed, pounding away at Matt?s ass, when Puck decided that it was time to get Finn's ass ready for his second fuck fest.

Puck quickly dove his tongue right in between Finn's butt cheeks. Finn moaned and stopped fucking for a moment to compose himself.

Puck took his face away from the hot ass and said, "Hey Finn, try your best not to cum soon. Let's try to make this last. I want to be inside you again."

Finn has been practicing lasting longer at his house, and so he was pumped for what was about to happen. He started to slowly work his cock back into Matt, until Puck was ready to start fucking Finn.

"Alright, Matt, get on all fours on my bed," Matt slide his ass off of Finn?s dick and did as he was told. Finn didn't need instructions as he already figured out what was going to happen. He went right up and stuck his dick back into Matt and started to fuck Matt as hard as ever.

Puck got off of his knees, climbed on the bed and stuck his rock hard cock right behind Finn's ass. With each thrust, Finn's ass would hit against the tip of Puck's cock head. Finn was surprised that he actually wanted Puck to fuck him, so each time he would slide his cock out of Matt, he would rub his ass around Puck's meat.

"Do it, Puck. Fuck me while I fuck Matt," Finn begged.

Puck didn't answer, but just stuck the head of his cock in Finn's ass. He let it sit like that while it rode Finn's ass as it thrusted into Matt. Little by little Puck would stick his cock in a little further, until he was almost all the way in.

Finn was in heaven. He never thought that fucking and being fucked at the same time would feel this good.

"This must be the laziest fuck I've ever done," Puck thought to himself. He was letting Finn do all the work with his ass. He decided to take matters in his own hands, and started to fuck Finn hard. He was so forceful with each humping motion, that Finn felt almost helpless.

The way Puck was fucking him was taking him over the edge.

"Dude, I'm going to cummm," Finn moaned.

"Take your cock out of Matt's ass!" Puck yelled, still fucking away.

Finn did as he was told, but it was too late. By the time Matt slide off of his cock and flipped to lay on his back, Finn started to shoot all over Matt's stomach and chest.

"Aaaaahhhhhh. Fuuuuuck!" Finn continued to moan as he shot what seemed to be endless amounts of cum all over Matt. He wasn't sure if it was the vitamins Mrs. Shuester gave him that made him cum that much, but whatever it was, it was the biggest load he ever shot in his life.

Matt loved the show of Finn's cumming, and started to jack himself off. What he did next really threw Finn for a loop. He reached up, and pulled Finn's head toward him and started to kiss Finn passionately.

Finn was still in a sexual state of mind and kissed Matt back, all while Puck continued to fuck him. Puck saw what was happening, and thought things were getting too gay for his taste. He quickly took his dick out of Finn?s ass, and pushed Finn off of Matt. He only whacked his dick off a couple of times before he also started to cum all over Matt. Like Finn, he seemed to cum the biggest load of his life.

Matt was starting Puck right in his eyes while he was cumming, causing Matt to start to cum as well. By the time they were done, Matt had three huge loads all over him.

Finn wasn't there when Matt and Puck broke their gaze. He ran off to the bathroom to clean up, and to be alone.

"What am I doing?" Finn asked himself. "I'm not gay, but how come I like being fucked like that... And, why did I like making out with Matt that much... There is no way I can do that again."

He quickly jumped in the shower before the other two made their way over to the bathroom.


	7. Throwdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the first posted on Nifty on Sunday July 17, 2011.

Mr. Shue wasn't sure exactly how this whole co-director with Sue would turn out. She immediately started to split up the group, by taking all of the minority students to work on a number for sectionals. Mr. Shue wasn't too excited about the idea, but he couldn't seem to find a way to fight it.

Nothing seemed to be going right for Will Shuester, including his sex life with his wife. She was pretending to be pregnant to keep their marriage together, so Will was never able to be intimate with her because he would discover her secret. He started to work out even more to help deal with the pent up sexual frustration he was having, and since he didn't have a lot of money to get a gym membership, he would often use the facilities at the high school.

Mr. Shue loved showering in the high school gym. He's never showered with one of the students, but loved imagining all of them horsing around with one another, being completely comfortable in their naked teen bodies in front of one another. He missed his days of showering with the guys after pe class when he went to this high school, and had many fond memories of seeing all of his friends in various states of arousal. Finally, after running a few extra miles, he walked into the locker room and quickly took off his shirt.

He was surprised to hear one of the showers still going. Football practice must've ended an hour ago, so he assumed that one of the boys must've just left it on. He quickly took off his sneakers, and slid off his shorts and jockstrap. He threw his towel over his shoulder, and headed over to the showers. What he saw next he would've never have expected, he saw Puck fucking Matt underneath one of the shower heads.

Ever since Puck and Finn team fucked Matt earlier in the week, both he and Matt couldn't get enough. Matt kept longing for more than just sex, but Puck never gave him more than just a "thank-you for the good time" slap on the ass when he was done.

Mr. Shue thought quickly, ran back to his locker, grabbed his cell phone, and went back to start taking pictures that he could use later to blackmail either boy if he decided to quit glee club. He took quite a few, before heading back to put his cell phone back. He was in such a hurry, he didn't realize that his cock was getting hard.

He decided that it was his duty as a teacher to break it up, so he was headed over to the showers when he met Puck leaving the showers with a big smile on his face. Puck was still semi-hard from the fucking, but judging by the smile on his face Mr. Shue knew that he must've just filled Matt's hole with his man seed.

"Hey Mr. Shue," Puck said, as he checked out his naked body. "Looks like you're excited to take your shower," he said, nodding toward Mr. Shue's hard cock. "Remember, no whacking off in school, unless you want me to punish you."

Will just shrugged him off and he entered the showers. Matt was washing himself off, and he looked pretty upset. Will thought that was odd, and thought that maybe the sex between Matt and Puck wasn't as consensual as it should be.

Will tried to think about something else to make his cock soften, but nothing seemed like it would work. He finally gave up, and turned on the shower a few down from where Matt was.

"Hey Matt, how's it going?" Will asked, concerned.

Matt was embarrassed by his boner he still had from Puck fucking him, and tried to hide it. He turned his body away from Mr. Shue and said, "good, just a long, hard practice."

"You don't have to be ashamed about your erection, we all get them sometimes. Look, I have one myself. I know what it's like after a hard work out to get the blowing flowing down there," Will said trying to help Matt feel better. He took a step toward Matt and patted the student on his shoulder, and tried to change the subject, "How are things going with Sue?"

Matt reluctantly turned to face his teacher in the showers. He was surprised on how hot his teacher looked naked, and instantly thought Mr. Shue's cock was beautiful. He never would've thought he would be in this situation, but since he was, he wanted so bad to touch his teacher's hard dick. He knew that would never happen though.

Will noticed Matt checking him out, and jokingly said, "My eyes are up here, Matt."

Matt instantly blushed and quickly went back to facing the wall.

Will chuckled and said, "I was only kidding Matt, it's perfectly normal to check out what other guys have in the locker room. And besides, from the looks of it, we seem to be about the same size. Just try to be a little more discreet next time."

Matt couldn't believe it, but his cock got even harder from talking about cock sizes with his teacher.

"Thanks Mr. Shue. I don't have a dad at home, so I'm sometimes a little lost when it comes to stuff like that."

"No problem, Matt. If you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'm here for you."

After a few moments of mindless conversation, both of their cocks softened. Matt finally built up the nerve to talk to Mr. Shue about his newly founded  
feelings.

"Hey, Mr. Shue, have you ever had weird thoughts, that you can't exactly explain and can't get rid of?" Matt questioned shyly.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, confused.

"I've been having these feelings about...umm..." Matt started to confess, but he struggled to find his words. He never admitted outloud about his attractions to men, and to do it, naked, in front of his teacher only furthered his embarrassment.

Mr. Shue didn't know what to do, but tried to his best to comfort him without getting too close, since they were both naked. He put one hand around his shoulder, and tried his best to not let their lower halves connect. Matt, really longing for someone to connect with, turned into Will's arms and wrapped his arms around his back.

Will was uncomfortable that their cocks were now touching, but didn't want to make Matt feel any worst. So, he just put his other arm around Matt, and tried desperately to not get a boner. Matt, however, wasn't trying at all, and was quickly back up to his seven-inches.

After a few moments, Matt composed himself and he whispered in Mr. Shue's ear, "I think I'm gay."

Will separated himself, keeping his hands on Matt's shoulders, and said while looking him in the eyes, "and that's perfectly okay. You're at a point in your life that you will start to find out more about yourself, including your sexuality. It's important to remember to keep an open mind, but also, to always practice safe sex. And never forget to not throw your body around like it doesn't matter, sex is more than just physical attraction, it's about sharing something with someone you love."

Mr. Shue, after not getting any from his wife lately, was starting to get hard again. Matt noticed, and thought he would try to find out more about his glee club teacher.

"You never answered my question Mr. Shue, have you ever had these thoughts too?" Matt asked, trying to come across as shy and vulnerable.

Mr. Shue hesitated, then finally said, "First off, you need to understand that just because you are attracted to someone sexually, it doesn't mean you love them. I have never loved a man, but yes, I have experimented with another male before."

"Like what?" Matt said, while soaping up his cock and balls.

"I don't think that's the best idea to discuss now, with our current situation," Mr. Shue said, while grabbing his crotch. "I'm already hard enough, and I don't even know when the next time I'll be able to take care of this."

Mr. Shue was already regretting letting this conversation get this far. He already crossed the line with Finn, and he certainly didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize his teaching career. However, he didn't want Matt to think that he was getting nervous because of his new confessions. He decided he would quickly finish his shower.

Matt, didn't want to come across too strong, but figured he had nothing to lose, so he said, "you can just take care of it here. I've done it plenty of times after practice when no one else is around. Maybe I could even help."

"No, I really don't think that'd be a good idea, you're a student. If someone were to walk in, I could lose my job," Mr. Shue said.

"Don't worry, everyone went home, and the janitors don't come until late at night," Matt said, already slowly jacking off his cock.

"Tell you what, let's finish our showers, and I'll give you a ride home," Mr. Shue said with a wink.

Matt and Mr. Shue quickly turned off their water, went back to their lockers and got dressed. Mr. Shue didn't bother putting on underwear. In a matter of minutes, they both were ready, and were walking out to his car.

Once they were in the car, Matt instantly took his hard cock out of his jeans and started to jack off. He reached over and started to feel Mr. Shue's dick through his slacks. Because Mr. Shue wasn't wearing any underwear, his boner was super obvious. Mr. Shue looked down and could already see a little pre-cum stain mark forming on his pants.

"Do me a favor and take it out. I don't' want to stain my pants with my pre-cum Matt," Mr. Shue told his student while turning a corner. He knew a place a little off the road that was plenty secluded.

Matt did so, and instantly started jacking off his teacher. "Woah there buddy, how about a little spit for lube," his teacher instructed. Matt was uncut, and rarely used lube to jack off. He took this as an invitation to use his spit as lube, and instantly swallowed all of Mr. Shue's cock in his mouth.

Matt has been practicing sucking Puck's dick before Puck would fuck him, so he got to be pretty good. He used one hand to play with Mr. Shue's heavy balls, and used the other hand to balance himself as he was leaning over in the car. Due to his lack of sex, it wasn't long before he reached the point of no return, "Matt, I'm gonna cum," Mr. Shue moaned.

Matt didn't stop, he kept sucking down until he had all of Mr. Shue's member in his mouth. Mr. Shue was still driving, but quickly pulled over just as he started to lose control and shoot his load. Matt tried his best to swallow all of it, but it started to leak out down to Mr. Shue's balls. Matt took his mouth off of his cock, took a big breath and said, "Sorry I couldn't swallow it all Mr. Shue, but I'll lick it up for you." Matt licked all around Mr. Shue's crotch until every ounce of cum was gone.

Mr. Shue was in a daze. That was some much needed head he just got. Though, after a few moments, he remembered what he said earlier to Matt about not just having sex with whoever, but rather with someone special, so he decided he wanted to make Matt feel like this was more than just sex.

He lifted up Matt's head to his, and gently started to kiss him. Mr. Shue opened his mouth to let Matt's tongue in, and the taste of his own cum flooded his mouth.

He pushed Matt away, "I'm sorry, but I really should get you home, someone might see us."

Matt understood, and tried to stuff his own cock back in his pants.

"Hey Matt," Mr. Shue said, causing Matt to look back at his teacher. "This really shouldn't have happened. You're a great guy, and I'm sure you'll find someone to explore these feelings with more that is your own age. And I'm not sure exactly what's going on with you and Puck, but I'm not sure he's the right one for the job."

"Thanks Mr. Shue. I understand" Matt said, then started to give Mr. Shue directions to his house.

**************

"Hey Puck, can you stay after class, there is something I need to talk to you about," Mr. Shue asked Puck as the students were leaving the classroom after a glee rehearsal a few days later.

Puck entered Mr. Shue's office, and sat down and asked, "What's up Mr. Shue?"

"I thought I warned you Puck, no inappropriate actions on school grounds. We really can't afford to lose you if you get suspended or expelled. But also, we especially can't have our most feared glee club member turning gay on us" Mr. Shue said while walking over to the office door and locking it. "Now, it's time for you to learn a lesson."

"What the hell are you talking about, I honestly haven't whacked off on campus since that day. And what do you mean turning gay? I get more pussy than any other guy in this school."

"I have proof that you have been having homosexual relations in the locker room showers earlier this week," Mr. Shue said, trying to intimidate the cocky student.

"First off, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Secondly, I'm a badass. I can fuck whoever I want," Puck defended himself.

Mr. Shue sat down at his desk, and started clicking around his computer. He e-mailed the pictures he took from his camera to himself, and now had them on a slideshow on his computer.

"Come look at these Puck," Mr. Shue said.

Puck walked around his desk, and instantly recognized the scene on the computer.

"Oh shit, how did you..." Puck started to say.

"It doesn't matter how. But now, about that punishment," Mr. Shue said, already rubbing his dick that was already getting hard. "I know you were just using Matt. Using someone that was vulnerable for your sexual pleasures isn't right, Puck. Now, I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"No. I won't let you. Besides, you do this, and I tell Principal Figgins, and you're fired," Puck tried to sound confident, but the bulge in Mr. Shue's pants was starting to look pretty big, and if anyone knew that a guy with a boner will do anything to put it in a hole, it was Puck.

"You wouldn't dare. It would get out to the school that you let your glee club teacher stick his dick up your ass," Mr. Shue said, getting face to face with Puck. "Now, get on your knees, and make it convincing that you want your teacher's cock."

Puck couldn't see a way out of it, and was soon on his knees, unzipping his teacher's pants. He slowly slide down his pants, leaving Mr. Shue in just his Calvin Klein briefs and his button down shirt. Puck started to outline his teacher's hard tool with his tongue through his briefs, and lifted his hand up his shirt and rubbed Mr. Shue's defined abs.

After a couple of minutes, Puck started to slowly peel down the briefs, freeing Mr. Shue's seven inch cock. He instantly started to suck the head of the penis. Puck has gotten plenty of blow jobs in his life, but has never given one, and was surprised on how tired his jaw was after only taking half of the dick in his mouth.

Mr. Shue could sense that Puck was getting tired, and decided it was time to really get the lesson started.

"Now Puck," Mr. Shue said while playing with his Mohawk, "now it's time to really pound this lesson into you. Turn around."

"Please Mr. Shue, no. I promise, I'll do anything. I'll even swallow," Puck pleaded.

"Like you promised no more funny business at school? Turn around, and I'll go easy," Mr. Shue said, while grabbing some lube that he kept in his desk.

Puck lowered his pants and underwear around his ankles, and leaned his upper body against Mr. Shue's desk, exposing his hairless asshole.

"Wow Puck, you really do shave everywhere, don't you?" Mr. Shue asked, already starting to slowly slide one of his fingers in Puck's asshole.

Puck didn't answer, but just moaned. Mr. Shue took that as a sign that he could add another finger.

After a few minutes of loosening up the hole, Mr. Shue was ready to enter into his student's ass.

"Here comes the lesson boy," Mr. Shue warned his student. He slowly slid in his head, then some of his shaft, then slid it back out. He did this continuously until Puck's moans of pain seemed to turn into ones of pleasure, and his asshole seemed to loosed it's clench around Will's cock.

Mr. Shue started to pick up the speed, really ramming his cock in the virgin asshole.

"Now Puckerman," Mr. Shue said, while slapping his ass, "do you think you understand why this isn't acceptable?"

Once again, Puck didn't answer, but just moaned. He was still afraid that if he opened his mouth, he might yell in pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure at this point.

The virgin ass felt great to Mr. Shue, and the fact he was in total control, fucking the school bully, was really turning him on. It wasn't long before he was about to shoot his load.

He quickly pulled out his cock and aimed it right at Puck's hole. "Here it comes," Mr. Shue moaned, and he jizzed all over Puck's sweet ass.

"Now, I hope I never see you do anything like this at this school again," Mr. Shue said while slapping Puck's ass one last time.


	8. Mash-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was first posted on Nifty on Tuesday, December 13, 2011.

Ken was furious. He saw Mr. Shue flirting with Emma again, but this time, Will took it too far. He was giving her dance lessons, when she fell on him. Ken wanted this to be the last time, he wanted to teach Will a lesson that he wouldn't ever forget.

"Hey Will, you need to come to my office right now, there is something that I really need to discuss with you," Coach Tanaka said to Will in the teacher lounge. Will thought it was about teaching Ken some new dance moves for his wedding, however, as soon as he walked in, he knew this wasn't about dancing.

"Lock the door, Shueter," Ken told Will as he stood up. Will was about to question why he needed the door locked, but it became obvious when he saw that Ken was naked from the waist down, and hard as a rock.

"What the hell, Ken!?" Will yelled.

"I told you not to mess with my fiancé. Now, I'm going to really teach you who the real man is. Now, drop your pants." Ken ordered.

Will started to protest, but the look in Ken's eyes scared him. He knew there wasn't going to be any way out of this. There was also a side of Will that was almost looking forward to this encounter again. He still wasn't getting any from his wife, Terri. And, as of recently he was really exploring the pleasures of male on male sex, including fingering his asshole every once in a while when he jacked off. He knew that Ken's dick wasn't as big as most, so he knew it was a good one to have in his ass, even if the cock was attached to an overweight, sweaty gym coach.

Will slowly turned, and lowered his pants to just below his ass. Ken's cock was already really lubed up from him masturbating while waiting for Will to show up. He walked forward, wearing only his polo shirt, whistle, and tube socks, until the tip of his cock was at Will's asshole. He leaned over and whispered in Will's ear, "looks like you want this Shuester. Maybe this isn't a punishment after all. Now, hold on tight, because the football coach is going to fuck the glee right out of you!"

With that, Ken thrusted his cock into Will. Normally, he would eased it in, but his anger, and the fact that he was so horny he knew he would explode any moment, made him just want his dick in the glee teacher as fast as possible.

Will yelled out in pain. He wasn't sure how he expected it to feel this second time, but it definitely wasn't the feeling of his asshole being ripped apart. He continued to wince in pain with every thrust, until finally Ken pulled out. Will's whole body sighed in relief.

"What's the matter Shuester, not liking what I'm giving to you after all? Maybe that means you will stay away from Emma after all," Ken said, about to shove his hard dick back into Will.

Will quickly turned around so he was facing Ken, and pushed him against the wall.

"Look, I know you're insecure about mine and Emma's relationships, and maybe sometimes I've given you reason to be, but I love my wife, and I would do nothing to upset her," Will whispered to Ken, only inches away from his face.

"Funny, because I think having another guy's cock up your ass would upset your wife plenty. Though, I imagine she already expected it, marrying a glee teacher and all," Ken forcefully said back to Will, turning him back around, making him bend over, and thrusting his dick back into Will.

"Now, you're going to take this, just like I had to take walking in on Emma on top of you the other day," Ken said, fucking Will's ass even harder. He could feel his balls tightening up, and knew he was about to cum any moment.

"Fuck Shuester, I'm going to bust my nut in your ass," Ken moaned, as he began to shoot while being balls deep in Will's tight ass. Once he was done, he slowly pulled out.

"Now, I'm going to go his the showers, I suggest you do the same. I also suggest you stay away from Emma, before your wife has to find out about you loving the cock," Ken said, stripping off his shirt and socks. He walked bare ass over to the showers. Most schools have private ones for the coaches, but his was temporarily broken, and Figgins never would pay the money to have it fixed.

As Ken walked out, he almost ran into Puck, but didn't think anything of  
it. Puck walked into the coaches office just as Will was pulling his shirt  
over his head.

"Now Mr. Shue, I thought the school had a policy on not participating in  
those kinds of activities," Puck said to his now naked teacher.

"What are you talking about, we were just working on some dance moves, and it got a little hot in here," Will said, trying to cover up his junk with his shirt. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned up before I go home."

"Don't try to deny it, I caught it all on my camera phone. Two can play this blackmail game. This time though, I'll wait until I really need a favor. Now, go get your ass in the shower, you need to get all of that man jizz out of it before you go home to your wife," Puck told Will, then walked back out the door.

**************

Coach Tanaka was fed up with all of the fighting on his football team.

"Enough!" Coach Tanaka yelled at his team after another argument between the glee members and the rest of the team. "I want you to start acting like a team again! I want you to start hanging more. Spend more time together, which is why, starting next week, I'm adding an extra practice Thursdays at 3:30."

"But coach, that's when glee rehearses," Finn interrupted his coach.

"You know what? I've had it up to here with Shuester and glee. Here's the story quarterback, and be sure to tell the rest of the glee club when you see them. That practice is mandatory, no exceptions. So you'll have to choose what's more important to you. Football, or glee club," Ken ordered Finn.

"Now," Ken started to address the rest of the team, "hit the showers, and start bonding!" Ken said as he stormed off.

The team got in the locker room and started messing around like normal, until Finn made a decision that he was going to choose football.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Finn yelled out.

"Why, you gonna sing us a love song now?" one of the team members jokingly asked back.

"No," Finn answered confidently, "Coach said to bond, so it's time to bond. Everyone jump in the showers now and circle up."

Finn remembered in Celibacy club that after they all jerked off together, they all felt more comfortable with each other. Everyone in the room had one goal, to get off. Plus, he wanted everyone on the team to see who really was the biggest guy.

The team members apprehensively all walked into the crowded shower area together, and made a circle.

"All right, to really emphasize that we each have each other's back, and that we're willing to lend a hand when needed, we're going to do a massive circle jerk. Because, if we trust each other with that, we'll trust each other on and off the field more. Now, everyone reach over and start jerking off the guy to your right."

The whole team started protesting, but Finn already was reaching over to jack off the most trouble causing member of the team, Karofsky. He knew once he had Karofsky by the balls, literally, the rest of the team would follow.

"Just fucking do it. Once your guy nuts, he can clean up and leave. So, you don't want to be here, I imagine you try your best to shoot your load quickly," Finn said while stroking Karofsky's already hard dick. Finn was surprised how fast his teammate got hard.

One by one, each of the team members would shoot, shower up, and then leave. Finn was purposely trying to last, to make sure that nothing funny would happen. Finn could hear most of the members mumbling the name of somecheerleader, but he noticed the guy he was getting off, Karofsky, was closing his eyes, trying to remember his football plays. He thought that was bizarre, but wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh fuck," Finn heard Karofsky moan, then he started to shoot a massive load all over the locker room floor. He didn't say anything to Finn, and just walked away.

The last two members were Finn, and the outspoken black team member, Azimio Adams. These two by far had the biggest dicks on the team.

"Looks like it's just you and me cock sucker," Azimio said to Finn. "Since your dick is almost as big as my big slab of chocolate, I'll take it you'll understand how to work it right? If you want, you can just get on your knees and treat me right."

"Almost as big, bro? Seriously, I'm a good inch bigger than you, and no, I won't get on my knees. I don't do that. But get over here, I will treat you right, if you treat me right."

"An inch? Hell no, let's settle this," Azimio challenged Finn.

"How would we even measure? It's not like any of us have a ruler handy," Finn asked, wanting to prove to his roommate that his dick was bigger. Azimio had the biggest dick on the team soft, but Finn was sure that his hard-on was bigger.

"We'll just stand facing each other, whosever dick touches the other person is bigger," Azimio said, already walking over to face Finn.

After their dicks bounced around, smacking each other, Finn grabbed his dick and held it straight out. Azimio let his dick smack against Finn's a few more times before he grabbed his too, and held it up against Finn's.

"See, I told you!" Finn said, smacking his dick against his teammate's hard-on. Azimio's dick was a little over an inch shorter than Finn's, but was a little thicker.

They ended up staying just as they were, facing each either while standing bare ass in the middle of the locker room. The rest of the team already showered up and left.

They started jacking each other off again, but Finn didn't want to be the first of the two to cum, and it looked like Azimio was the same.

"My arm is getting tired, what do you say we call it good and take care of ourselves now?" Finn proposed to Azimio.

"No way wanna-be Justin Timberlake. Look, it's just you and me here. Let's be honest, you want my dick. It's fine, I'll let you have it. A mouth is a mouth. I'll even return the favor," Azimio offered to Finn.

"Seriously, no way man. Look, let's just get each other off, and go home," Finn said back, his voice wavering a little.

"It doesn't mean we're gay. What's the different between a mouth and a hand anyways? We're just two team mates, helping each other out, and never saying anything to anyone again," he offered one last time.

Finn didn't want to give him anything to hold against him in the future, but he was surprised on how much he actually wanted to try sucking Azimio's cock. Just thinking about it sent him over the edge.

"Too late man, looks like it doesn't matter," Finn said, as he started to jizz all over the locker room floor.

"What the hell man, now what am I supposed to do?" Azimio yelled out in protest.

"Looks like you're on your own. Unless you still want some help," Finn offered.

"You know what I want glee boy, now get on your knees, and taste this chocolate," Azimio said, while grabbing his dick by at the base and swinging it around.

"Yeah, so you can tell the whole team I sucked your dick. Then I'd really never hear the end of it. I was saying how I would keep jacking you off," Finn said, trying to get out of the situation. He knew that if anything did ever happen with Azimio, he would never hear the end of it.

Finn grabbed his team mate's cock with his right hand, and started to jerk him off again. It wasn't long before he reached over and started to rub his Azimio's balls with his left hand. Azimio slowly pushed Finn down until he was eye level with his dick.

"Now, how about you..." Azimio started to say, but Finn already had his teammate's cock his mouth.

Azimio moaned, "yeah Finn, suck my big black dick."

Finn continued to work his dick, barely being able to get half of it in his mouth. He cupped Azimio's balls, while he flicked his tongue on the tip of the black cock.

"Holy shit. That's way better than the bitches suck," Azimio said, while grabbing the back of Finn's head. "I'm about go shoot man!" He yelled out while pushing Finn's head as far down as it could go.

Finn gagged on the dick in his mouth, and then even more by the man juices that were flooding into his mouth. He tried to swallow, but it was too much for him to take and quickly pulled his head off of the dick and started to cough up cum. Azimio finished jizzing all over the ground.

"That was fucking awesome dude," Azimio said, while pulling up his teammate off the ground. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But if you think this means I'm going to start being nice to you, you're wrong."

**************

The day came for the boys to have to choose between glee club and football. All of the boys were going to choose glee club, except for Finn. Puck had an idea to help him change his mind.

"Hey Finn, come over by the house after school before practice. We gotta talk," Puck said to his best friend Finn.

"About what? I already told you I'm choosing football. I know things like popularity doesn't matter to you, but it does to me, and especially to Quinn," Finn assured his friend.

"It's not about that, just show up," Puck told Finn.

A few hours later Finn was walking into his friend's house. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, until he heard to porn being played from his friend's room.

"Seriously Puck?" He thought to himself.

Finn walked into his friend's room, expecting that Puck forgot he was coming over, and was jacking off again. Which was partly true. Puck was butt naked on his bed, stroking his cock.

"What's up Finn?" Puck asked, without taking his attention off of his own cock.

"Why don't you tell me?" Finn asked back.

"Look, after the football team circle jerk, I thought you were trying to experience more of what we have been doing. I thought I would invite you over to try some more stuff out," Puck explained.

"No, I'm good man, but you enjoy. I'll see you tomorrow," Finn said, slightly annoyed.

"Wait!" Puck called out, jumping out of his bed, and running over to his friend, his cock bouncing up and down with each stride. "What do I have to do to get you to stay in glee club?"

"What's with you and glee club all of a sudden. I thought you would be happy it'd be over?" Finn asked his friend, who was now so close to him  
that his hard cock was poking Finn in his thigh.

"Don't worry about that, just tell me what I can do to get you to stay. I'll let you have another go on my couch. I'll even suck you off man, that's how serious I am," Puck said, putting one arm on his friend's shoulder.

Finn hesitated and finally said, "I want to fuck you."

"What? No way!" Puck yelled out. "It's an exit only! Besides, your monster dick would rip me apart. It couldn't even fit!"

"That's my offer, take it or leave it," Finn said, already turning around.

Puck pulled him back around, pushed Finn back onto his bed, and started taking down Finn's pants.

"Is that a yes?" Finn asked, surprised.

Puck didn't answer, and started to jack Finn off, he then did something that surprised Finn. Puck took Finn's entire cock in his mouth, but after a few quick sucks, he reached over and grabbed one of his fleshlights. He slipped it on Finn's dick, and started to stroke. It didn't take long before Finn started to make his cum face, and shot all in the fleshlight.

"There," Puck said, "now your mind is clear and you can make the right decision.

Finn rolled up his pants, and left, more confused than ever about what to decide. An hour later, he found himself putting on his football gear. He almost made it all through the practice until he noticed Puck in the stands, watching practice. He was worried his friend would be pissed about him still not choosing glee club. He was right.

"Hey Finn, get your ass over here!" Puck called out to his friend after practice "I thought after what happened in my room, you would choose glee."

"I said I would choose glee if got to fuck you, that didn't happen, so I stuck with football," Finn explained.

"But I fucking sucked your cock!" Puck yelled in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but, I still had to stick with my decision. Look, I'm going to go talk to Coach Tanaka now, he'll let us do both. I know it," Finn tried to reason with his angry friend.

"You better be right, I didn't suck your dick for nothing," Puck said, then walked away.


	9. Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was first posted on Nifty on Sunday, January 8, 2012.

"We have to start paying these doctor bills, Finn." Quinn whispered to her boyfriend before glee class started. "If we don't, they will go to a collecting agency, and my parents will find out I'm with child, your child."

"I've tried to find a job, but nowhere is hiring," Finn replied back, a little annoyed with how demanding Quinn has become these last few days.

"Well try harder!" Quinn whispered back, angrily.

Finn wasn't able to concentrate the entire hour. Mr. Shue kept talking about some glee-off between Kurt and Rachel, but all he could think about was how he was needing to make some fast cash. The only thing he heard was Mr. Shue telling the glee club about the school not being able to fund a special wheelchair accessible bus for Artie.

"Great, more money problems," Finn thought to himself.

"As I said, the school won't fund the extra money. So, I decided that we'll have a bake sale to raise the money we need," Mr. Shue told the students. The students all groaned in protest, but Finn was still more preoccupied with raising money for his baby momma.

"Hey Finn, you doing alright?" Mr. Shue asked Finn as the class was leaving the glee club room.

Finn just looked absently at the teacher, until Mr. Shue added, "How about you come to my office and talk a little."

Once inside Finn remembered what happened last time he was in Mr. Shue's office, and he started to sport a woody in his shorts.

"Mr. Shue, I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to find a job, and fast. Quinn's medical bills are already coming in, and she's not even that far along. I'm seriously freaking out," Finn complained to Mr. Shue.

"I know, I'm the same way at home, and now with the glee club. I've honestly started to consider selling drugs if I knew where to get them, or prostitution if I wasn't already married."

"I never thought of that before..." Finn said to himself.

Mr. Shue didn't mean to give ideas in his young student's head. "I didn't mean for you to start selling drugs. Remember how much trouble you were almost in at the beginning of the year? And those weren't even yours you said, what if they had been?"

"Uh, Mr. Shue," Finn interrupted, "I wasn't talking about selling drugs." He started to blush, and get even more hard with the idea of getting paid for sex.

"First off, that's absolutely not a possibility. You're still a teenager, and it's illegal. Secondly, sex isn't just something that you should be willing to do with just anyone. It needs to be special, and you need to always be safe," Mr. Shue lectured. "I just don't think the first experiences you have with sex should be with strangers for money."

"But..." Finn started, but didn't know how to tell his teacher that he has had some sexual experience, just the it has only been with other guys. Finn still desperately wanted to fuck a girl, but guys seemed to be the only thing available to him.

"Don't finish that sentance, I don't want things to get out of hand like the last time you were in here," Mr. Shue said. He didn't mean to, but he instantly looked over at Finn's crotch, and noticed the nice tent that was being built.

"You're right," Finn said, instantly feeling embarrassed. All of the stress, and now embarrassment, really started to take a toll on him. He could feel himself start to almost tear up.

Mr. Shue noticed the change in Finn, and offered a hug, knowing that the student was aroused, but also knowing that he needed comfort now more than ever in his life. He could feel the teen's pecker pocking up against his own semi-hard manhood.

The hug lasted more than it probably should, giving Finn reason to think that he could have another go with Mr. Shue. So Finn pushed his teacher in closer, and slowly started to rub his hand down to his glee club teacher's ass.

"How much would you pay, Mr. Shue?" Finn started to ask while feeling up his teacher's ass, "for me to pound this ass of yours. Or, have me suck your dick?" He continued to ask, while now groping the teacher's front of his pants.

Mr. Shue, though extremely turn on, pulled away. "It wouldn't matter even if you were serious, because I obviously don't have any money to waste."

Finn couldn't deny his attraction to his teacher ever since their last episode together in this office. He wanted to explore his teacher's body, so he dove right back at his teacher, pushing him against the wall.

Though Finn was a big guy, Will still overpowered his studen, but not before Finn got one of his hands down his teacher's pants. Will pushed his student off, and yelled, "Seriously Finn, I could loose my job!"

"You can't act like you do not want to do this, I felt your hard-on!" Finn yelled back.

"But, my brain knows better," Will said back, calming down. "Look, it's nothing against you personally, I just can't have any relations with students. I'm already broke, imagine if I lost my job too."

Finn just stared at his teacher, not wanting to except neither the fact that he just threw himself at his glee club teacher, or wanting to accept that he was rejected.

"Look Finn, go off, and explore these feelings with someone your own age, in a safe and comfortable environment," Mr. Shue said while opening the door.

Finn walked out the door, and wanted to text his buddy Puck, but had a different idea instead. He pulled out his phone and texted, "hey Matt, be at my house in ten."

Matt replied back, "Dude, what's up? I'm lifting some weights in the locker room."

"Remember that day at Puck's when we all hung out? I want that to do it again, just us two this time." Finn texted his teammate back.

"Hell yeah man! I'll shower up and head over! Can't wait!" Matt replied back.

Finn was waiting on his couch when Matt knocked on the door. His boner still hasn't gone down since his encounter with his glee club teacher.

Finn answered the door, "Hey man, I know this is kinda a dick move of me to just call you over like this," Finn looked down to his boner tent, "but I'm horny and I want to explore more of what we did that one day. I hope I can trust you to not tell anyone."

"Yeah man, I don't want it to get out either," Matt said back, laughing nervously. The two awkwardly stood there for a moment, with Matt still standing outside of Finn's house still. Finally, Matt spoke up agan, "So uhhh...can I come in."

"Yeah man, of course. Sorry, I'm just really nervous. Wanna head up to my room? My mom shouldn't be home until late tonight," Finn asked, still nervous about the whole situation.

The boys walked up to Finn's room, Finn walked over and sat on his bed, with Matt close behind. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Matt leaned in, and gently kissed Finn. He pulled his lips back just slightly, and they both laughed.

"What's up?" Matt asked Finn, still a little giggly.

"I don't know...I'm just surprised that I'm still doing this," Finn replied back honestly.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want, we can just talk or actually hang out," Matt said, slightly disappointed.

Finn didn't answer, but instead just went back in for a kiss. He pushed Matt down on his bed, and rolled his shirt over his head. He licked and gently bit both of Matt's nipples, before he went back up to his face. Matt was in heaven, he hasn't had a make out session with a guy like this before.

Matt decided to take over, and rolled over on top of Finn. He didn't bother with the shirt, and instantly went down and started to unzip Finn's pants.

"Woah, what's the hurry there tiger?" Finn said, grabbing Matt's hands off of his now unzipped pants.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Matt asked.

"But what do you want? I don't want you to feel like I only wanted you here to suck my cock," Finn said.

"But, I want to. Honestly." Matt said, going back down to get off Finn's pants.

"Alright, but, come back up here. Let's take a bit more slow this time," Finn replied.

"Judging by how hard you are," Matt said while grabbing Finn's package through his boxer-briefs, "your dick doesn't want to take it more slowly."

Finn laughed, "I know, but he's used to not getting what he wants. Now come up here," Finn chuckled, as he pulled Matt's lips back up to his.

The boys kissed for what seemed to be forever to Finn before he rolled over back on top of Matt and took off his own shirt. He lowered his head back down to give a playful kiss on Matt's lips, then made his mouth over to Matt's ear, and whispered, "Can I give you a blow job?"

Matt's hardon grew another inch, "Of course," he moaned in response.

Finn's mouth traveled down to just above Matt's beltline. Finn got his pants off, and lowered his briefs until he was staring Matt's penis right in the eye. He grabbed it with his right hand, and exhaled on it.

"Suck it Finn," Matt egged his friend on.

Finn barely had the tip of Matt's dick in his mouth when he his cell phone went off. He knew instantly by the ring that it was Quinn, the mother of his unborn child. He started to have doubts on if he should be doing this.

"Shit Matt. That's Quinn. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I have a girlfriend, and it's getting complicated. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Finn said getting off of Matt.

Matt, got dressed and left without saying a word. He never had such a romantic physical experience with a guy, and he kicked him out as soon as he remembered he had a girlfriend. He was too embarrassed to even say anything, and Finn was too ashamed to try to comfort his friend.

**************

Mr. Shue was kind of disappointed with how unwilling the members of glee club were in order to help raise the money for the special bus needed to take Artie's wheelchair to sectionals.

"The local nursing home was having a tag sale, and my AV friends here, agreed to help out. For the next week, each of you will spend three hours a day, in a wheel chair," he told his students while the wheelchairs were wheeled in by the AV club.

The students all stared at the teacher, dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what he wanted them to do.

"Oh, and we're doing a wheelchair number for sectionals," he added in.

The students all rode off angrily.

The next day at glee club practice, the students started learning how to maneuver the wheelchairs better so they can choreograph the upcoming number with them. Mr. Shue noticed that Puck was having the hardest time with it. He knew that Puck isn't the type of guy to call out in front of the class, so he decided to have Artie help him out privately.

Puck at first wasn't too excited, but he realized that he has to get better at it to continue being a complete stud. He invited Artie over to his house, because he has a big patio in his backyard, so the no one would see them practicing.

After about an hour, Puck's arms were feeling like jell-o.

"Dude, can we take a break, my arms feel like they are about to fall off. I don't think they've seen this much use since I first learned to whack off in middle school.

"Yeah, I guess you're the hottest guy at the school, so you don't have to use your arms too much, huh," Artie said.

Puck laughed to himself, "You'd be surprised. Even with regular pussy, I'll get myself off usually twice a day. But you're right, I don't use my hand too much for it."

Artie looked up at Puck confused, "how do you manage that?"

"Wanna see?" Puck asked, slyly.

Artie was still confused, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, I'll have to carry you up to my room, but I promise I'm not just trying to get you up there to humiliate you or something," Puck said, knowing Artie's apprehension.

Artie doesn't like to be carried by other guys, but he was starting to get curious. He was always trying to find ways to get himself off.

Puck carried him up to his room, and sat him on his bed, looking over to the fuck couch.

"What's that?" Artie asked, pointing the couch.

"It's just some junk couch I found in the gutter. But, it's a little modified. I put some holes in it just big enough for a fleshlight. You know what those are?" Puck asked Artie.

"Yeah, I've wanted to try one for the longest time, but no way to get one without my parents knowing," Artie said.

Well today is your lucky day then, I'm assuming you'll want to do missionary, laying on top?" Puck said, already grabbing his fleshlight and putting it in the proper place.

"Now, drop your pants, and I'll guide you over," Puck instructed Artie.

Artie normally would've been against this, but he rarely gets to get himself off, and he was very much wanting to try out the fleshlight.

Artie took off his shirt quickly, and Puck noticed, "Damn bro, you're upper body is hot as hell."

"Thanks," Artie said. "Could you help me with my pants. It takes me a while to pull them down. I'll lift myself up, and you just pull, cool?"

Artie lifted himself up, and Puck pulled down his pants, but didn't quite get down Artie's boxers too. "Sorry, I'll get those too," he said while pulling down his friend's boxers.

"Not bad," Puck said about his fellow glee club member's dick. He picked him up and carried him over to the couch.

Artie had to reposition himself, but got his dick inside the well-used fleshlight. Even though he had a very strong upper body and abdominal muscles, he was having a hard time thrusting his hips. Puck noticed and asked, "That's not working right, wanna try a different position?" He soon realized that the best position for Artie would be laying on his back, but he didn't have a way to make that work on his couch.

"Sure, but I don't know how. I could just lay on my back and pump it with my hands," Artie offered.

Puck wanted his friend to get the feeling of not getting off without the use of his arms, so he decided to lay Artie down on his bed, and he would pump the fleshlight on his friend's hard dick. Artie objected at first, but Puck already had him on his back, and the fleshlight on his teen cock.

"Oh god, that is good," Artie moaned. Puck was getting hard, so he quietly took slid down his pants and started to jack himself off at the same time. Artie was in heaven, so there was no way he would even notice, or care.

It wasn't long before Artie felt his orgasm arriving.

"Fuuuuuuuck, I'm gonna cum in it," Artie moaned louder. Puck noticed that his upper body got to tense up, and then he saw the manjuice spurt into the clear fleshlight.

"Do it bro, let it flow," Puck encouraged while Artie's last spurts filled the fleshlight. As soon as Artie's penis started to get limp, he pulled the fleshlight off of his friend and put it immediately on his own throbbing member. He couldn't wait to add his cum to his friend's. He started to pump it harder and faster until he felt his own orgasm arriving. Artie just laid there, catching his breath while watching his friend use a fleshlight that he just jazzed into.

"Fuck yeah," Puck moaned while he started to cum.

**************

"Look Will, I appreciate you having auditions for my kid to try out for that girl's solo. I know it's not ideal, but I know it will mean a lot to Kurt. Let me know if you ever need anything. My house is always open. Despite Kurt's best efforts, it's still quite the bachelor pad. Just call before you come over, so I can be sure to put on some pants," Burt said to Will, jokingly.

Will laughed, "Sounds like paradise. Anytime I even try to walk around in my own house pantless when my wife is home, I never hear the end of it."

"Well, come on over if you ever need some `hang out time'. I'm planning on watching the game and ordering a pizza tonight if you wanted to come over," Burt invited.

"Sounds great! Terry is working late anyways," Will accepted, excitedly. It's been a long time since he was able to hang out with just some guys, let alone a man around his own age.

Will showed up to the Hummel's house thirty minutes before the game, with a six pack in hand. Will found out he lived only about a block away, so he walked over and asked his wife if she would pick him up on her way home. He made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Come in," Burt yelled out. Will was shutting the door behind him when Burt walked into the living room, wearing nothing but a somewhat small pair of tightie-whities. "Glad you could make it, man," Burt said to Will, shaking his hand, then grabbing the bear out of his other hand. "Go ahead and make yourself at home while I put these in the fridge. The pizza should be getting here any minute now."

"Wow, you weren't kidding about letting it all hang out at home, were you?" Will said, eyeing Burt up and down.

"Yeah, sorry these are a little small," Burt said, while snapping the elastic on his briefs. "We're doing laundry, and I would just be in my birthday suit, I thought that since we have company, I better cover up." Burt turned and walked back into the kitchen laughing. The briefs were barely covering his hairy ass.

Will took off his shoes, and walked into their living room sitting down on the couch. He loosened his tie, and sunk down into the comfortable couch. He wasn't sure what was the polite thing to do in this situation. Should he take off his pants and join his new friend in an undies only night? He knew his son was one of his gay students, but he wasn't being a teacher now, and if he knew Kurt, there was no chance he come up to watch the game.

Will was taking back to reality from his dilemma from the doorbell ringing. He stood up to go get it, since he was still in clothes, but Burt quickly came out of the kitchen.

"I'll get it," Burt said, already walking out to the door. "Tony is always the pizza man, so I know I won't have to cover up."

"How's it going Tony?" Burt said after he opened the door.

"Good, Mr.Hummel," Tony replied back. "I see you're wearing underwear this time."

They both laughed. "Yeah, I have a buddy watching the game with me, so I thought I should have some sort of manners," Burt replied back jokingly. Tony works for Mr. Hummel in the mornings, and delivers pizzas in the evening, so they have a good relationship.

After Burt paid for the pizza, he walked into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. He noticed Will was still dressed, "Is that what you call making yourself at home? Loosening a tie?"

"It's just what I'm used to at home," Will replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, you're not at your house, it's just us guys here. Whatever you want to wear, or not wear, is just fine. It doesn't matter to me in the least," Burt explained to Will.

Burt went in to get a few beers, and when he came back out, Will was sitting on the couch in just his black Calvin Klein briefs. Burt just smiled to himself. He's happy that his house can be a good environment for men to be men.

After a few beers, and a somewhat boring game, the two men were caught up chatting away like old friends. They discussed everything from politics, to sports, and ofcourse sex.

"One of the best things about this being a bachelor pad is that we have a open policy to jacking off. The convience of being able to watch porn on my big tv and rub one out right here on my couch is about the best thing that's ever happened to me, other than getting pussy on a regular basis. I bet you don't have to worry about that much, do you?" Burt confessed to Will.

"Actually, since she's gotten pregnant, it's been nothing but a few hand jobs. One time she caught me looking at porn, and it was like I was caught in bed with another women. I now rely on my imagination to get a quick jerk in the showers in the morning to get me through the day," Will confessed back to Burt. "I'm quite envious of the situation you got here."

"Well, how about we check some pussy flicks out? Give your mind a break for once?" Burt offered, already grabbing the remote. He had one of his favorite dvds still in the player from earlier a few days ago. Little did he know that Kurt used the dvd player this afternoon and forgot to put back his gay dvd. It took the guys about a minute to realize that there wasn't going to be any girls showing up.

"Oh shit, I guess Kurt must've left this one in the player," Burt said, turning beat red. Will thought it was really Burt's dvd, and he was embarrassed for it.

"Look Burt, it's not a big deal. We're all curious sometimes, me especially lately. It's nothing to be ashamed about. We can watch this if you want." Will offered, trying to make Burt feel more comfortable.

"No really, it's my son's. I got one right here," Burt said while holding up a burned dvd.

A few minutes into the real porn, both men were sporting a very noticeable bulge in their briefs. Will was trying to hide his by putting one of his hands over it, but that only caused him to start stroking it slowly. Burt took that as an okay to start masturbating, too.

"Now, these are really too small for me to be staying hard like this, you mind if I take them off?" Burt said, already with his thumbs in the elastics of his tightie-whities.

"Not a problem man, I think I might do the same," Will said, also sliding down his underwear. The two men started to slowly stroke their cocks.

"Man, that bitch can really take a dick, can't she," Burt said.

"Hell yeah she can, and that's one dick too!" Will added in. It wasn't long until both men were fully stroking their dicks.

"Hey dude, just planning a head little, got anything to clean up with?" Will awkwardly asked.

"Yeah dude, in the kitchen there are some towels on the counter. Grab me one too, will ya?"

"Sure thing," Will said as he got up. He walked to the kitchen, and noticed that the fridge door was opened and someone was looking inside. "Oh shit," he said to himself, "that must be Kurt." He went to quickly grab the towels, but it was too late. Kurt turned around and gasped.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm just grabbing some towels. Me and you're dad are just hanging out. Please, don't ever tell anyone about this." Will said, using the towels to cover himself up.

"Kurt was in awe of his hot glee club teacher. He just nodded, and turned around and went back to his room, completely forgetting he was hungry.

"Hey man, you're missing out. This chick is really taking it to the next level," Burt yelled out to Will.

Will was already walking back into the living room. He was relieved that Burt didn't seem to hear his encounter with his son, and he was surprised that having his student catch him naked like that really turned him on. He was surprised with how many feelings he was starting to have for his students. Will quickly plopped down on the couch and went to town on his cock. Burt noticed, and did the same. It wasn't long until they were both cumming all over their stomachs.

"Wow, I haven't enjoyed some porn with a buddy in a long time," Will said, cleaning the semen off of his abs.

"Yeah, well you are welcomed over anytime," Burt said, also cleaning up his jizz from his beer belly.


	10. Ballads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was first posted on Nifty on Sunday, January 15, 2012.

Mr. Shue had the brilliant idea to have the kids sing ballads to each other to help them prepare for the regional glee club competition. He decided to have the kids pull the name of their partner out of a hat.

Finn couldn't believe his luck when he pulled out Kurt's name out of the hat. He knew that Kurt had a little crush on him and he wasn't sure what his feelings were toward guys. He didn't want to do anything with Kurt, especially after what happened with Matt. Matt was so embarrassed for what happened at Finn's house.

"Do you wanna come over to my house to work on the assignment?" Kurt asked Finn, hoping to serenade Finn into confessing his love for him.

"Uhhh...sure," Finn hesitantly answered, not sure how he would get out of this assignment without looking like a total jerk. "What time is good for you? I would invite you over to my house, but I don't have a piano or anything. And, I'm assuming you do, since you know how to play."

"Yes, I do. How about five? You can stay over for dinner. I heard your say your mom is working late at the hospital," Kurt offered.

"Yeah man, that would be great. Are you sure it's okay with your dad?" Finn answered.

"Yeah, I'll make sure before you come over, but I'm sure it won't be," Kurt replied, before skipping off excitedly.

Finn showed up to Kurt's house right on time. He knew that his dad did something with cars, and that his mom died when he was little, but other than that, he didn't know much about his fellow glee member.

Kurt lead Finn into his room and sat down at the piano.

"Sing to me, everything you feel." Kurt ordered Finn.

Finn was nervous on many levels, and was a little caught of guard by the request. "Okay...uhhh," he stammered out. "I can't, I can't sing to a dude," he finally got out.

"You have to try," Kurt encouraged.

"I can't, okay! I can't! I'm sick and tired of people pushing me to be somebody I'm not!" Finn angrily let out his frustration on Kurt.

"You're lashing out on me is fantastically compelling and inappropriate," Kurt calmly responded.

"Dude, I'm sorry. You're really awesome Kurt, but I'm just under a load of crap right now," Finn confessed, more quietly.

"Girls, they're your problem," Kurt said to Finn, as he walked over to his dreamboy. "They're up, they're down. Girls."

Finn understood what Kurt wanted him to do, swear off girls and fall deeply in love with him. But, he couldn't tell Kurt that girls weren't the only problem in his life. He was dealing with his newly founded attraction toward guys, and had a baby on the way.

"It's my daughter," Finn said, while taking Kurt's place on the piano bench. "There are so many things I want to say to her, but I'll never be able."

"Like what?" Kurt asked sincerely wanting to help a friend, instead of seduce him.

"Well, like I don't want her to thin that her father just abandoned her. That how I would do anything for her. That no matter wha tI'll do, I'll always think about her. I'll miss her my whole life, loving her, and she'll never know," Finn was really telling Kurt the truth.

"Then sing about it," Kurt suggested.

"How?" Finn asked, confused on how singing would help him.

"Letting it out. Pretend you're signing it to your little girl," Kurt explained, taking over Finn's place at the piano.

"Thank God I never missed a piano lesson," Kurt said to himself as he started to play "I'll Stand By You."

During the song, Kurt felt more attracted to Finn than he ever has before. When Finn finished singing, Kurt was speechless.

"That was amazing. How do you feel?" Kurt asked.

"Everything. I feel everything," Finn answered back, walking over and sitting on the piano bench next to Kurt. The two just sat there for what seemed like an eternity until Finn continued, "I just wish she never got pregnant. Then, all of this stress would be gone. And, I wouldn't feel so trapped."

"Trapped from what?" Kurt asked, trying to pry more information out of Finn.

"From doing this," Finn said, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Finn wasn't initially attracted to Kurt, but after a week of hell with Quinn, Kurt was one of the few people that continued to show support and sincere desire to know how he was doing. Their lips were just about to touch when Finn stopped.

"I'm sorry, I can't Kurt," Finn said, backing away.

Kurt was disappointed, and extremely caught up in the sexual tension. "I won't tell anyone," he whispered, trying to lean back toward Finn.

"But I would!" Finn yelled back, standing up from the bench. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to yell. I just can't do it. Hell, I'm not even sure if I really want to. I'm just going through a lot," Finn explained.

"It's fine. I understand," Kurt said, calming down a little from their almost kiss. "Now, let's work on a ballad you can sing to Quinn's parents to tell them about the baby."

The boys worked on the song for hours, and the next day was the big dinner when Finn was going to sing his song. He was nervous throughout the dinner the whole night, until he couldn't take it anymore. Finn excused himself to use the bathroom, and came back with a cd player. He didn't get through a minute of the song before Quinn's father stopped the music.

"Finn, can I talk to you in private?" Mr. Fabray firmly ordered Finn, already walking toward his study.

"Daddy," Quinn yelled out, but Finn was already walking over to the room.

Finn walked into Mr. Fabray's nice study, and was instantly more intimated, if it were even possible. Mr. Fabray was sitting in his large leather chair behind a nice mahogany desk.

"Can you tell me what the hell was that about?" Mr. Fabray asked Finn.

"Quinn is pregnant with my child," Finn answered, not even looking him in the eye.

"Look up at me boy when you talk to me. Now, you might think you're a big boy, now that you're going to be a dad, but you know shit about what it's like to be a man. Now, take off your clothes," Mr. Fabray ordered.

"Excuse me, sir?" Finn asked, unsure if what he heard was really what Mr. Fabray wanted him to do. He was determined to do whatever he asked, hoping that it would help the situation.

"You heard me boy, now take off your clothes. All of them. You can put them on that chair," Mr. Fabray said, a little more sternly than the first time.

Finn quickly took off his suit and shoes, standing in his whitie tighties, wishing he was wearing his boxer briefs instead.

"You don't seem to be able to follow directions, so let me make this clear, get naked!" Mr. Fabray said, raising his voice. "Oh, and don't worry, these walls are soundproof.

Finn dropped his briefs, and then threw them on the pile of his other clothes.

Mr. Fabray wasn't prepared for Finn to be so hung, but he didn't show any hesitation. "It's time to show you what a real man is like." He opened his desk drawer and started looking for something. "Now, come over here and lean against this desk. Oh, and try not to yell too much."

Finn did as he was told, very hesitant with what could be in store. He wasn't ready for the hard smack he got on his ass. Finn yelped in pain. Mr. Fabray smacked Finn's ass again, and again.

After Finn's ass was completely raw, Finn heard an unzipping sound, followed by some other unusual noises, until he felt Mr. Fabray's large hand on his shoulder. When he realized what was about to happen, Mr. Fabray was already shoving his dick deep into Finn's ass.

Finn's ass was still in too sore from the spankings that he wasn't able to even feel any pleasure. He was surprised when his dick started to slowly rise, pressing against the desk. Mr. Fabray continued to slap his ass, with Finn jumping from pain each strike.

Mr. Fabray didn't say a word to Finn until he ordered Finn to get on his knees. Finn gladly did, hoping his ass would get a break.

"Holy shit, did you pop a woody boy? How in hell did a queer knock up my beautiful daughter. Either way, you're going to love what happens next faggot," Mr. Fabray said, slapping his dick against Finn's check. "Open wide!" he moaned, as he started to shoot his man juice all over Finn's face. He quickly pulled out his phone, and took a picture of Finn with jizz all over his face and chest. You could even see his hardon in the bottom of the picture.

"Now, get dressed and get the hell out of my house. I have no daughter, and therefore, no daughter's boyfriend. If you try to do anything, I'll show everyone the picture of you on your knees," Mr. Fabray said, zipping up his pants.

**************

"How's it going, Burt," Will said, as he entered his new friend's house. He already grew accustomed to taking off his clothes as soon as he got inside the house. He loved the locker room feeling of being able to be in just his skivvies. Kurt, he found out, was rarely home. That gave him lots of guy time with Mr. Hummel. Ever since he thought he saw Kurt take a picture on his phone of himself, he felt a little umcofortable hanging around in just his briefs. He started to wear boxers more because of it.

"Hey Will, So, I've noticed you made the change to boxers," Burt said, trying to make conversation as he walked out of the kitchen to greet his friend.

"Just letting my junk hang free," Will said, thrusting his hips to show his soft penis bounce around in the boxer shorts.

"That sounds like a good idea," Burt said, losing his whitie tighties altogether. Will has seen his hard-on the first day he came over when they jacked off together watching the porn. He hasn't seen it since, and never soft. It was amazingly average.

Will laughed, but Burt waited for his friend to follow suit and drop trou, but Will never did. "Hey man, are you going to join me?" Burt said, not wanting to be only naked guy.

"Uh, sure man. As long as you don't care about my ass print on your sofa," Will said, taking off his boxers. He had a semi hard-on, but Burt didn't seem to care much as he turned and went back into the kitchen.

"So what's up man?" Burt asked, handing Will a beer.

"I have another student in love with me. I have a loving wife and all who I would never cheat on with another girl, but I'm always nervous about being put in a compromising situation that I can't get out of," Will explained. His star student Rachel was making a lot of advances to him. "I've tried to explain to her in way she could understand, but still  
nothing."

"Tough break man, must be hard to have a tight, teen pussy wanting you to teach her a real lesson," Burt said, laughing. His cock started to get a little hard when he said it.

"Shut the fuck up, man," Will said, slugging Burt in thie shoulder. "This is serious. I could get fired even if she just accused me of something."

"Relax, just make sure you rub one out before class, just to release any tension you might have that would influence you to make a bad decision because your Johnson here is all worked up," Burt said laughing, while throwing a pillow into Will's lap.

"What the hell," Will said, throwing back the pillow at Burt. "You're right though, I just don't have the privacy to do take care of it. I can't really whack off in my office now."

"Why not? Don't you have a lock on it?" Burt asked, trying to help his bud figure this out.

"Yeah, they just put one there," Will replied.

"There you go then! Just be sure to lock the door, and you're golden," Burt said. "Now, all this talk about beating off has me wanting to beat off. What do you say?"

"Both me and my Johnson think this is a great idea," Will said, grabbing his dick at the base and shaking it around.

Burt got up and made sure the right dvd was in it. He didn't want his friend to know that he was into gay porn, he knew that Kurt never would watch porn out here in the open, but that was the only excuse he could think of at the time.

It didn't take long for both men to sprout woodys. Burt excused himself to the kitchen to get something to clean up with before they needed it, and when he returned, he sat so close to Will, he was practically on top of him. The fact is, Burt wanted to fool around with his new friend. Will was turned on by how their thighs and legs were now touching.

Both men soon became more into what the guy next to him was doing than what was playing on the movie. Will lifted his leg touching Burt's and put it across Burt's leg, so that his thigh was now on top of his friends. Their elbows kept bumping each other while they were stroking their meat, so Burt reached his left arm and put it over Will's shoulders, and started to jack off with his right arm. Will also switched arms, and used his newly freed hand to play with his buddy's balls.

"Oh shit," Burt moaned.

"Sorry man, is that not alright?" Will asked, a little embarrassed as he pulled his hand off of Burt's ball sac.

"No, it was great. It's been a while since someone else has handled my nuts," Burt confessed.

"Well, in that case, let me give you a hand," Will said, reaching back out for his friend's low hanging balls. Will was surprised with how low Burt's balls hung. He's never felt many balls, but he's seen quite a bit, and knew that these were bigger than the average guy.

Burt followed suit and reached his arm that was over Will's shoulder down and started to caress his nipples. Will moaned in acceptance, and leaned more on Burt's body.

The two played with each other's bodies more as the movie kept playing. "I can't take it anymore," Will said, as he started to shoot all over his chest and stomach. He quickly grabbed some of his jizz and smeared it all over his friend's throbbing dick. "You're turn bud," he said as he started to stroke Burt's dick hard and fast. It wasn't long before Burt exploded all over himself too.

"That was incredible," Burt said, while catching his breath.

"Yeah man, I might have you come to school for a parent teacher conference and give me a hand sometime," Will laughed, as he started to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, good luck with the student problem man," Burt said, as he cleaned himself off too.


	11. Hairography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was first posted on Nifty on Friday, January 20, 2012.

Mr. Shue handed out wigs to all of the guys in glee club. It was part of this new plan of using hairography to distract the judges in looking at the member's wild hair instead of their footwork. Most of the guys were pretty excited about this. "Dude, you almost look like a chick. If I was drunk enough, I would totally try to hit on you," Puck told Mike.

"Shut up, man!" Mike yelled back. "Besides, you'd be lucky to get a girl as hot as me."

"Please, you're 3 am, getting desperate hot. Me, on the other hand, would make a super fuckable girl," Puck argued.

"Whatever," Mike shrugged.

"Care to find out. Tonight, show up at breadsticks dressed as hot as you can try. The first guy to get hit on at the bar, wins," Puck offered.

"Wins what?" Mike asked, interested.

"The loser has to blow the winner," Puck said confidently.

"What the fuck? No way! Since when have you became a cocksucker?" Mike  
objected.

"I'm not, just like I'm not a loser. See you at 8," Puck said back. "Oh, and it has to be a decent looking guy. No fatties or retirement home waitlists."

"Deal." Mike agreed.

The boys met outside at 8. Puck borrowed a dress from Santana, a strapless red dress. His muscular arms were much too big for him to be mistaken as a girl. Mike, on the other hand, went to Tina for advice. He knew she would know how to help him out the most, because she shared the same Asian features. He also used a jacket to cover his man shoulders.

The bar was dead that night. The boys sat on opposite ends, but neither had a guy approach them by within the first hour. Finally Puck walked over to Mike, "this is ridiculous. There isn't anyone here. I guess neither wins. Which is too bad, my cock was looking forward to warm mouth."

"Thirty more minutes, man. I know for a fact that I look better than you. I just hope you like Chinese food, because you're gonna get a full mouth by the end of the night,"Mike said back. Mike was actually completely inexperienced with sex. He didn't want his first blow job to be by a guy dressed in drag, but he was tired of not knowing how it felt after hearing so much about it in the locker rooms.

"Alright," Puck said, going back to his corner.

The time was almost up when a thirty something year old man went up to the bar. He wasn't hot, but definitely attractive enough to win someone the bet. He looked over and Puck, who gave him wink. The man waved back. Puck recognized him from the local bank where he worked. The man walked over and approached Puck.

"How's it going tonight,sweatheart?" he asked, nervously.

Puck didn't really think this plan through, because he never worked on his girl voice. He decided to try to whisper and speak as high as he could.

"I'm doing alright. A little lonely though," Puck whispered, with a giggle. He knew he was a horrible girl, but this was buying into it.

"Well, we can fix that. I must say, you are the first of your kind I've seen in this town," the banker said to Puck.

"First of what kind?" Puck asked, trying to play dumb.

"First cross dresser. Something about a man in heels that really gets me going. So, you wanna head back to your place, or mine?" He offered.

"What kind of girl do you think I am? I'm not that easy," Puck tried to sound offended. "How about I buy us some drinks, to go? I can see in your dress that you have a boner. I can help you with that,"he offered, reaching his hand up Puck's thigh.

"Look man, I'm no gay. I was just settling a bet with my friend down there," Puck said, mentioning to a worried looking Matt.

"First off, the name is Jeff. And, if you're no gay, then why are you getting so hard?" Ben asked, grabbing Puck's dick through his dress.

"Give me a second, let me go talk to my buddy," Puck said, getting up. He was careful to not show off his tent in his dress. He couldn't fool Matt though, who noticed it when Puck walked over.

"Woah dude, looks like you are already ready for reward," Matt said, disappointed.

"No man, you're off the hook. That guy said he can't wait to take me home for a three way with his wife," Puck lied. "I'm not sure if he thinks I'm a guy or not, but either way I won, but I won't make you do it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck walked back over to Ben. "Let's go to your place. You suck my cock, and I leave. Got it?"

"Sure thing babe," Ben said, placing his hand on Puck's ass.

"Don't even think about it," Puck said, walking out of the door.

Puck followed Ben to his house. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, what was driving the cross dressing, and flirting with guys. As far as he was concerned, he was just opening himself up to get even more ass than usual. They pulled into Ben's house, and Puck followed him inside.

"So, this is it," Ben said as he let Puck in.

Puck wasted no time, he walked straight over to the couch, and pulled up his dress. He would admit to one thing he liked about the dress, going commando in it was the best thing he's ever done. "Get over here, and start going down on me," Puck ordered.

Ben wasted no time. It's been a while since he's had any action, and wasn't going to let this god of a teenager in drag get away. He instantly went all the way down on Puck's thick cock.

"Damn," Puck said, and he patted the top of Ben's head.

Ben felt up Puck's newly shaven legs. Puck was oddly turned on by this. Ben didn't need the use of his hands at all to suck cock, and it was driving Puck wild. Ben could do things with his tongue that no girl or guy has ever done. Just then Ben went down until his nose was smashed against the shaven pubic area above the base of Puck's cock. He continued to move his tonue up and down the shaft, creating a intense build up for Puck. He desperately wanted to cum.

"I'm gonna shoot, you're choice, in our out," Puck moaned. He usually doesn't give choices, but Ben was doing such a good job, he thought his cum would be a reward.

Ben didn't aswer, and instead just kept on working his mouth all over Puck's dick. Puck grunted, and started shooting his giant load in Ben's mouth. Ben swallowed every last drop of the sweet teen juice. Puck just patted him on the head, "thanks man."

It didn't take long until he was out the door, back in his car, and tearing off the dress and wig that Mr. Shue gave him. "Never again," Puck said to himself about the dress, but was excited about the possibilities of hitting on guys now.


	12. Mattress

"Hey Puck, can I talk to you?" Mr. Shue asked Puck after glee club. He was looking for another student to take the glee club picture with Rachel. He knew that he still had the blackmail pictures of Puck fucking Matt in the showers, and was willing to give them to Puck permanently if he did it.

"Sure, Mr. Shue. What's up?" Puck asked, while entering Mr. Shue's office.

"I need another student to take the glee club picture, so I thought I would make you a deal. I would give you my copy of the compromising pictures of you and Matt in the shower if you agreed to it," Mr. Shue offered.

Puck smiled to himself, making Mr. Shue a little uneasy about what he must be thinking.

"You see, Mr. Shue, I have learned a lot from you this semester, including how useful a cell phone camera could be. Nowadays, they even have video recorders in there. It's amazing the things you can find worth filming here in McKinley. I think I have one that you might particularly enjoy watching," Puck explained, confidently. He pulled out his phone and searched through the file. Mr. Shue couldn't hear anything, but remembered Puck's threat of having filmed Ken fucking him a while back. He assumed he was lying then, but it appears he wasn't. Mr. Shue started going red from embarrassment, and when Puck turned the phone around to show that he did in fact film the encounter, Mr. Shue instantly started to compromise.

"Let's make a deal, your video for my pictures?" Mr. Shue offered, hoping he would take the bait.

"Alright. But, I might need a little more. You see, if you go public with those pictures, you'll be charged with child pornography. The most I would get is suspension. Also, if I show the video of you and Coach Tanaka doing the dirty here on school, you'll both loose your jobs," Puck said, leaning back in his chair in front of his glee club teacher's desk.

"What else do you want?" Mr. Shue asked, nervous about what the school bad boy would want from him.

"First, I won't be in the glee club picture. Second, you'll suck my dick," Puck ordered.

"Puck, I can't do that. I'm your teacher, it's illegal," Mr. Shue pleaded with his student.

"Oh, so now you're worried about what's illegal and what isn't? Trust me, I'm going easy on you. Now, come get on your knees and suck your student's dick," Puck said.

Mr. Shue hesitated for a while, he could already see a tent in Puck's jeans form down his right leg. He couldn't think of an alternative, and wanted to get this over with. He walked up to Puck and started to unzip his pants. He wasn't surprised by the lack of underwear, but was surprised with how much bigger Puck's teen cock looked up close.

"Be sure to treat me right, and watch your teeth," Puck said as he lowered his teacher's head down to crotch.

Mr. Shue has never sucked dick before, and Puck's thick meat was very intimidating to the blowjob amateur. He didn't quite know exactly where to start, but Puck's forceful hand pushing his head downward told him exactly what Puck wanted. Mr. Shue took a deep breath, and started to suck his student's cock.

Mr. Shue made it halfway down the shaft before he was already gagging on dick. He started using his hands to go the rest of the way down. After a minute or two of this, Puck interrupted, "Come on Mr. Shue. You are always telling us to open our throats while singing. Well, I'm sure the same thing applies with this. Now, get down there."

Mr. Shue tried, and did get another inch or two into his mouth, but it still wasn't exactly what Puck wanted. Puck wouldn't complain though, because he had his teacher sucking his cock, and was in heaven. For being his first time, Mr. Shue was actually doing a decent enough job. Mr. Shue used one hand to rub the rest of Puck's shaft, and the other hand to play with his balls. He actually liked the feeling of how smooth Puck's balls were, and decided that he needed to try shaving his one day.

After a few more minutes, Puck started to let himself get close to the edge. He had an inner debate on if he wanted Mr. Shue to swallow, but ultimately decided that he wanted to cum all over his teacher's face.

"Alright Mr. Shuester, I'm going to cum all over your face," Puck warned. Mr. Shue instinctively took out his student's dick out of his mouth and started to jack it off. It wasn't long before he felt the first shot of hot teen juice hit his forward. Puck continued to shoot eight more loads all over his teacher's face. Mr. Shue milked the last semen from the teen cock, before Puck patted him on the head. "Thanks, Mr. Shue. Now, consider that video erased, and I'll expect you do the same with the pictures. Puck pulled up his pants, and left his teacher on his knees with a face full of cum.

**************

After showing up for the glee club picture for the yearbook alone, Rachel booked the club a gig to perform for a commercial for a local mattress store. The group was excited about the commercial and worked out a routine to Van Halen's "Jump," and hoped to perform that instead of the original script.

The group showed up to shoot the video, and were reading through the lines when Rachel stopped and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Cusperburg. This script is brilliant, but we're a glee club. We should perform."

"Perform the lines, as I wrote them," he replied back, annoyed. He thought the script he wrote was brilliant.

"Wait a minute Denis," the store's manager said to the director, "what did you have in mind."

"Can we show you?" Finn asked, with a very excited look on his face.

"Oh course!" the store manager said.

The students started performing their number when the director had to cut it.

"I'm sorry, it's great, but we are going to have to get you girls too touch up your make up a little. And can I see the guys in the back room?" the director asked, still annoyed about the situation. He then whispered something to one of the workers, who quickly ran out of the store after.

The guys made it to the back room, confused. It was obvious the director wasn't happy with the change, but they were trying to think of why he wanted them to come to this secluded room.

"This idea you had of jumping around would've of been great, if you guys didn't have your little teen dicks bouncing around for the world to see. I can't show that on television, it's borderline pornographic," Denis said to the guys.

The guys just looked awkwardly around to each other when Denis continued, "You," he said while pointing to Puck, "are you even wearing underwear? I would think it would hurt your little pecker bouncing around that much without any support."

"I didn't think about that," Puck said, grabbing his crotch.

"And you," Denis continued on his rampage, this time addressing Finn, "did you stuff your boxer shorts with a limp salami?"

"No," Finn said, embarrassed.

"I know you guys are amateurs in this business, but let me teach you another lesson. Nobody ever wants to see the outline of your penis on tv. Always keep it tucked away, and for God's sake, rub one out before you come to a shoot, so you don't pop a fucking woody in the middle of the shoot," Denis lectured while pointed to the obvious tent in Matt's pants.

Just then the guy that ran out of the store after Denis whispered to him walked into the room with a bag from the local drug store. "I'm sorry it took so long, I couldn't find any at the first store," he said out of breath. Despite being out of breath, and sweaty, he took off his sweaty shirt, revealing that he was in pretty good shape.

"It's fine, pass them out," Denis told the guy.

"Which one?" the shirtless employer asked, while dabbing his head with his already sweat drenched shirt.

"The underwear," Denis replied.

He pulled out a large package of briefs from the bag and tore them open effortlessly. "I got smalls, because none of you guys looked to be very fat, and that way it would keep your man meat tucked away."

The guys just held the underwear, awkwardly. "Hey Denis, can I use one of these, I got my own pair soaked from the four block spring to the other store?" the worker asked.

"Sure thing Rick," Denis replied back. "Hurry up and put them on, we gotta make sure that they'll work before we continue on your real preparation."

Rick already unbuckled his trousers, and took off his shoes. It wasn't long until he was just in his socks and whitie tighties. One thing was for sure, he must sweat a lot. You could see his dick head perfectly through his almost transparent underwear. "Come on fellas, you don't have time to be embarrassed," he said, while pulling down his undies. His dick swung freely while he walked over to Denis. It was only about three inches soft, but it looked great with the trimmed pubes.

 

Finn was first to start undressing. He knew he was a leader, and the others would follow. He was right, and it wasn't long until all of the guys were standing in their new underwear. Kurt, Artie, and Mike didn't have any problems with the new underwear. Artie needed some help with it, but Finn and Puck both helped quietly. The waistband was snug on their small waists, but not uncomfortably so. Matt's dick was still hard, and his head was poking out above the waistband.

"Alright, now that looks like it'll fit just fine. Now Rick, pull out the porn," Denis said to Rick, who was still letting his boys air out and cool down.

"I know this is illegal, but we need you guys to jerk off quickly. So, here is some porn, take care of business quickly, and then get dressed. Take off your shirts so you don't get any of your teen juices on them," Rick said, throwing some porn on the table.

The guys weren't sure exactly what to think, and Rick knew that the guys had maybe five minutes before they needed to start shooting again. He then got the idea to start masturbating himself first, and hopefully the teens would follow. "This porn looks pretty good," he said, flipping the pages while rubbing his soft dick. It wasn't long until he was hard. "Come on man, I know you could really use this," he said while patting Matt on the back.

Matt loved the contact the hot twenty something year old just gave him. He decided to just go for it, and slid down the small briefs. He took a step closer to the table, and acted like he was interested in the porn. He really just wanted to see more of the man's hard dick. Rick noticed Matt's interest, and decided to reach out and he started to jack off Matt.

The guys all started to fill out the small whitie tighties, especially Puck whose thick dick was shooting out the leg of the undies. Puck was the first one who joined the masturbation festivities, followed quickly by Finn whose ten inch monster had absolutely no room in the underwear. Kurt quickly also joined, standing next to Rick. Kurt reached out and touched Rick's dick.

Artie wanted to join the guys, so he rode his chair up closer to the table between Puck and Finn. Both Puck and Finn knew of Artie's dilemma. They made eye contact, and both reached down and put their arms under Artie's and pulled him up so he was eye level with the other guys. The only problem was that now Artie wasn't able to use his hands, because they were behind Puck and Finn's backs. Puck realized this, and called over Mike, who was hesitantly still in the back corner. He has been around naked guys before, being on the football team, and even has seen some of them hard, but never like this.

"Hey Mike, come on bud, you gotta join the rest of us," Finn said. "Besides, I'm gonna need a hand," he continued while shaking his dick around. He reached over with his only free hand and started to jack off Artie. Kurt continued to stroke both himself and Rick, who was jacking off Matt and using his other hand to finger Kurt's fuckhole. Kurt moaned in acceptance the first time he did, so Rick understood that as the okay to continue. Matt used one of his hands and reached around and started to feel up Rick's tight ass, and the other to play with Puck's balls. Mike still just stood in the background, until Finn let go of Artie for a second, and walked back next to Mike.

"It's alright Mike. It's not really gay. Now come on, take off these," Finn said, while pulling down Mike's underwear. "See, you're hard, now come get some relief. I need some help with this thing," Finn grabbed his dick at the base, "because my free hand is going to Artie. And, I guess what they say about Asian men isn't true, so you have nothing to be ashamed about." Finn leaned in and whispered that last part, causing his dick to bump up against Mike's hard abs and smearing his precum all over them.

Mike was still apprehensive in his head, but followed Finn back to the small table. It was almost completely surrounded by naked guys. Finn slipped back under Artie's arm and went back to town on his dick. Mike reached over and started to jack off Finn's dick. He's never felt another guy's penis before, and was surprised on how much bigger Finn's was than his own. Mike had a good sized dick still, just about six inches, and averagely thick. His balls weren't too big, and hung close to his body.

The glee club, plus Rick, continued like this for about a minute before Artie started to tense up. "Fuuuuuuuuuck," he moaned as his first shot landed right on the magazine. The second shot out even further, hitting Kurt who was across the table. After having Artie's manseed hit him, it  
wans't long until he was adding to the cum on the table.

"Do you mind if we set you back down now Artie?" Finn asked. "My arms are getting a little tired," he said while he continued to milk the last cum out of Artie's now soft dick.

"Sure, yeah," Artie said, still trying to catch his breath.

Kurt whispered in Rick's ear, "do you want me to keep going?" "No need, I can take over from here," Rick said, pulling his hand away from Kurt's ass, and back to his own cock.

Finn now had two free hands, and reached over and started to return the favor to Mike. Mike started to explode nearly simultaneously when Finn's hand touched his dick. He never had someone else touch him like that. He moaned as he shot the largest load yet onto the table.

It was down to just Finn, Puck, Rick and Matt. Rick was still jacking himself and Matt off, while Matt was feeling up Rick's ass and Puck's balls. Finn knew he was getting close to jizzing, so he started to pick up the pace. "Come on bro, shoot that load," Puck egged his buddy on. Finn's load added to the already cum covered magazine and table. Seeing jizz shoot out of Finn's dick, Matt soon followed suit.

Puck and Rick were the only ones left, they stared deep into each other's eyes as they took control of their own jacking off. The pair's breathing got deeper and more rapid. They were practically in complete sync before they both started to shoot their load all over the table.

"That was fucking hot," Rick said, catching his breath and milking his dick for the last ounce of semen. "I haven't done shit like that since I was  
your guy's age."

Denis, who was just watching from a distance, finally said, "alright, now get dressed, wash your hands, and get back out there."


End file.
